


Interminable

by Peachson



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Tokyo Ghoul, UNIQ (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crossover, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Smut, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachson/pseuds/Peachson
Summary: "You took all of my limits. Nevermind. You are my limit" - Koo JunhoeIn a World where Junhoe loses and gets too much until what? Because Junhoe has no real goal in his life, he can continue and go on because he's normal. Like everyone else. At least that's what he thought.Interminable - Having no limits; unending; endless





	1. Act 1. Solivagant

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Don't ya dare to copy this story, bitch.  
> Second of all: I'm just trying to give ya a good time...bitch  
> Third of all: This Fanfiction was inspired by the Animes Tokyo Ghoul and Ajin, so it's like a crossover. You don't need to know both of those animes.  
> Fourth of all: I published this story in AFF first https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1121742  
> Fifth of all: I love you

 

 

 “Huh? Again?” I said while drinking my banana milkshake and gave him a furious look. “Yeah...” Seungyoun began “I'm sorry. My parents forced me to look after my little sister. I didn't have a choice, you know...” as he finished his sentence he leans back on his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

Like always. I sighed quite annoyed “It sounds more like you don't wanna join us again. Like always! Do you hate this beautiful person of me so much? How can you?”

I put my empty bottle down on the table. The sound of the empty bottle was louder than expected when I put it down on the table, but it didn't really bother anybody in the class. They didn't even hear it. I looked again to the rainbow hair coloured boy. It looks like he was thinking about an excuse again... Like always. I sighed again, a little bit louder than the first time “We know each other for years now and never go out to eat together. Shit, I have never seen you eat before. Do you even eat? Damn, I don't know. How can you be so fat, but never eat?” I snapped at him.

I don't always sound like a total bitch but seriously, this guy just pissed me off right now. He's always finding excuses to not join our shitty meetings. Is he annoyed at how I eat? I eat fabulous. Sometimes I look at my reflection on the window or on the spoon while eating and damn. I'm hot. I should be a model. Then I could be a professional good looking guy with money. Good looking and earning money for that, that's the perfect job for me- “I'm sorry, June” he said, interrupting my plan for the Hot-And-Sexy-Future—Koo-Junhoe.

Anyway, he was gonna say more shit but now I interrupted him like the real boss I am “Whatever. I don't care about your secret for ever diet anymore. If you don't want to go out and eat with us then don't.” I said slightly bitchy. Seriously, I'm not acting. I really don't care anymore. I'm not his Mama who forces him to eat. And also being the careless cold handsome guy is kinda...cool, I guess? Yeah.

Seungyoun let out an annoyed groan out of his ugly mouth “I eat okay? I'm just always stressed and don't have time to go out with you guys every time!”

Ew, he sounds so bitchy, like he is on his period. “Like I said, I don't care. You are the one who is making a fuss about that whole shit. If you don't wanna share your little shitty life with your handsome best friend, it's fine.”

I saw how he rolled his eyes to the side like an annoyed bitch, but before he could talk more bullshit about his 'hard life' and 'stressful whatever' I interrupted him again, because I can. “Just shut up already, the topic is over.” I said a little bit too loud and a girl in my class, who was seated the closest to us, turned around and gave me a curious look. I still don't even know her name but there is also no reason to know it. Some of the other girls were calling her Seulgi or something like that. She turned away from us and paid attention to the group of girls.

I looked back at Seungyoun. He was still mad about something, but he didn't say anything. Good for me. The bell rang and I didn't want to stand up to go to the bin, so I took the package of the milkshake and put it under my table. I didn't look under the table, because I didn't want to see any of the used bubble gum there. Who knows how long they've been there?

One more time I looked back at Seungyoun. He was looking out of the window, maybe thinking about his drama life. I don't know, maybe. To my defence, I was already pissed, because one of the bitches from the lower grade thought it would be funny to harass me by texting me nonstop and calling me on my phone like a hundred times.

I just blocked her, but now she is telling her friends that I am close to her just because she is 'friends' with Hanna and Jennie which are also my friends. I told Hanna and Jennie that the girl should leave me the hell alone and... yeah. Just a random story of a teenager's life. Actually this morning was really nice and peaceful for me. I wonder what Hanna and Jennie told that girl.

Anyway I think I should thank them later- ahh wait, I never thanked someone before. So let's forget about that.

Seungyoun sighed and looked at the door. I didn't even need to turn around to know what's going on. I heard the teacher, how he dropped his bag down on the floor and yelled “Silent! Class has already started!”

Well yeah, bitch. You're late.

I turned around to the teacher and waited for nothing but math. I was so not ready for this subject. Please, waste some time with some excuses- “I'm sorry for being late....” TOUCH DOWN! “...Yeah, the older students participated in a Math Match so...” I don't even know what Touchdown means. It's used in American Football, right? “Of course the best student from the upper classes was Kim Hanbin.” I wasn’t even listening to the teacher but as I heard that name I clucked with my tongue. I hate this guy. I don't even know him but I hear his name more often than every other shit. Just because he is not lazy like other students and does something for school because he’s got no other hobbies, the teachers are kissing his butt.

After a speech, about how smart Kim Hanbin was, by my teacher he finally starts with his math lesson. Did I say finally? Ugh, see how annoying that guy is. I even like math more than Kim Hanbin. I don't even know what he looks like...

Math was boring as always. I took my phone out from my pocket and texted Seungyoun who was sitting behind me. Because writing on a paper is so Old School.

I put my phone back into my pocket and acted like I was paying attention to the class. Glad I was not.

After class Seungyoun and I said goodbye. “Where is Seungyoun going?” asked Donghyuk “Needed to go, babysitting or something like that.” I said bored and walked straight outta class. Donghyuk and Chanwoo followed me. “What? Again?” Since when is he here? I didn't even notice or hear him coming. I didn't answer him, so he didn't stop talking “That guy never has free time, I guess.”

“I don't care right now. I just want food.” I said walking the hallway down with Chanumon and Donghyuk. “You always want food.” commented Donghyuk. I didn't respond. I just shrugged my shoulders, but I don't think he saw that.

As we walked out of the freaking building I thought I would be happy to see the sky and breathe the dirty air of Seoul City, but we only left the building that means we were still in School, in the Schoolyard. I groaned as I saw the crowd of ugly people called students with no brain.

I could see a guy surrounded by a bunch of stupid students. Maybe it was because I'm one of the tallest here with Chanwoo. Some of the students left the guy alone. I think it was the second one, because Donghyuk started saying “It's Kim Hanbin.”

Kim Hanbin? So that's how he looks like.

Tsk, he doesn't look that good. Stupid girls don't know what real handsomeness is. His nose is too big and his eyes were....strange. Their shape is weird! He looked like a dog! His hair was brown, his lips full and red, his skin was slightly tanned but so pure. He was neither tall nor short. His shoulders were neither narrow nor broad- Why do I analyze him anyway? This is not cool, Junhoe. That guy isn't even interesting. He looks like a dog. But my senses are telling me that he got some monkeyish Genes. And yes, monkeyish is a word.

Don't google it.

“I don't like that guy. He pisses me off, even though I don't know him.” I said annoyed.

“But he is smart.” Donghyuk said and nodded.

“A-And scary....” Chanwoo stuttered as he saw that Hanbin's gaze was in our direction. Maybe Chanwoo thought that Hanbin was looking at him but he wasn't. That weirdo was looking at me and I just looked away annoyed, rolling my eyes.

As I looked back at him again, he wasn't looking at me. Good for him. “He is quite mysterious...and scary...” Chanwoo mumbled. “No, he is not. He's just an arrogant asshole. Now let's go, I'm starving!” I said and continued walking, finally leaving the school. I didn't look back to see if Chanwoo and Donghyuk were following me. I knew they would follow me.

We took the bus that stopped the closest to our school. The good thing was that the bus came a minute right after we arrived at the station. We were sitting at the back. The bus wasn't full, just a few old people on the seats at the front and at the back a strange guy with his freaking black dog that almost looked like a black lion. It was huge.

I didn't pay any more attention to my surroundings and tried to give my attention to Chanwoo who was talking about a girl that likes him. Unfortunately, he didn't like her back because she creeps him out. Well there are only creepy and weird girls in our school so yeah. Even Hanna and Jennie give me creeps.

Like I said they are in a lower class. I know them because of Chanwoo, who is in the same class with the two girls. Donghyuk knows Jennie because they're like neighbours or something like that. They take the same way to school so they see each other almost every day. Well the rest just happened. I still don't know why I'm friends with them.

Anyway back to Chanwoo's problem I just said “Tell her the truth. If she annoys you, say it. If she creeps you out, say it. If she... I don't know...disgusts you? Say it.”

“No!” Donghyuk almost shouted. Well sorry, angel of love armour.

“Just tell her. If she flirts with you, talk normal to her. She confessed her love to you right? Be honest. Say it nicely. Like...I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend.”

Hell that was a bad advice. But okay, if Donghyuk thinks that he's right.

We didn't go straight to the restaurant because Donghyuk the nerd needed some jeans. We entered the new H&M Store. I was just looking around to see if I could find something that I like. Donghyuk and Chanwoo were checking the jeans. But I don't like jeans. I like black clothes. Simple black clothes.

Still they were not finished with looking so I just looked at the small screen that was hanging in the corner. Afternoon News. I hate the news. I never cared about the world.

It was just about people disappearing. So many people just disappear here. I think that's almost normal here in Seoul. Maybe they just ran away. Nobody had seen the people who disappeared ever again. Who knows? Even their corpses were no found, that means they could be still alive.

Finally Donghyuk's shopping routine was done and we could continue our way to the restaurant. Finally food. Gosh, I'm starving. I heard the restaurant just opened a few days ago, so it was quite popular. I heard good things about it. The food should taste amazing here, except the beef.

As we arrived I looked around. It was quite full. What else should I expect when a new restaurant opens in the middle of Seoul? We looked for an empty seat again at the back of the restaurant like we did earlier in the bus. “Finally!! I'm starving! Let's order some beef!” Chanwoo said happily and rubbed his hands together like a real creep. “Actually we would have arrived here earlier, if our little nerd hadn’t cried over some ugly jeans.” I commented because it was necessary.

“Yaa! Nothing is my fault!” Donghyuk pouted. Of course it was. But I didn't say it out loud. I just rolled my eyes dramatically and looked at the menu. Oh my god, it was definitely too full here. I can hear people talk and I don't like it. But I tried to ignore it because I was hellaaa hungry. “Ahh, I don't know what to order.” Chanwoo said and pouted. Why are they pouting? It's not even cute. Ugh. Disgusting. “Just order something.” I said and looked at Donghyuk. “I think we should order the same thing as Jennie and Hanna did when they were here.” he said.

They were here? I didn't know that.

“And what did they order?” I asked not really interested. “You forgot?” he asked back. I shrugged my shoulders “Wasn’t listening when they were talking.”

Donghyuk sighed “Alright I will order.”

Chanwoo clapped proudly. “You're too loud, Chanwoho.” I said in a bored voice.

He stopped.

Donghyuk ordered something when the waitress finally came. She was quite...old. You know the sweet old ladies who smile at you when you look at them? Yeah, she was not like that. She actually looked like a witch. A bad witch. She bowed and walked away as she took our- Donghyuk's orders.

We had nothing to talk about. Chanwoo came up with something but I didn't really pay attention like Donghyuk did. Donghyuk always listened to people. He is the opposite of me. I'm attractive.

Finally the old witch lady came back with our food. “Finally!” Chanwoo cried out. “Ugh, this looks so good!” Donghyuk said and took a pair of Chopsticks. Chanwoo and I did the same. “Hell yes.” I said, my eyes piercing at the beef. “A true man loves and eats meat!”

I'm sorry for all the vegetarians out there. Not.

Seungyoun is an idiot for missing this amazing meal. That idiot. I know him for almost 12 years now and he hasn't changed a bit....so is Donghyuk. Seungyoun and I lived in the same Neighborhood, Donghyuk lived one street further. We three always hung out, I still don't know how the heck I have 'Friends'. That sounds disgusting. Ew.

Still Seungyoun and Donghyuk are curious why they are friends with me. Seungyoun is more because he is my 'best Friend'. Ugh. I don't even know why they're curious. They wanted to be friends with me. I remembered how I pushed Seungyoun down the stairs.

My excuse? I was 8 at that time.

But I would definitely do that again.

Chanwoo came a little bit later to our vicious circle of weirdos. If you still wonder what happened to Seungyoun after I pushed him down the stairs, he broke his arm. It's okay, it healed pretty fast and you probably didn't care anyway.

Ugh... wait a minute.

Who the hell am I talking to?

“Oh my me, this tastes amazing!” I said while stuffing my mouth with Kimchi and meat. “Seungyoun is gonna miss something!” Chanwoo giggled evilly. “He wouldn't eat anyway.” Donghyuk said and ate the last slice of pork. I gave him a death glare. I only ate three slices of that pork. THREE!

And then I got hit by a lightning. Or just by Chanwoo's phones flashlight. “What are you doing?” Donghyuk asked quite amused. But there is nothing amusing about it.

“Taking pictures so Seungyoun will get jealous!” Chanwoo said and took more pictures making me blind. “Shit, just turn the flashlight off! My eyes are dying!” I snapped at him. He giggled “Sorryy.” he sang quietly.

After we finished eating Chanwoo and Donghyuk started talking again. I didn't pay attention to them and took my phone out of my pocket. Seungyoun texted me? What the hell.....

Something must be wrong with his guy. Maybe he got drunk...but without me?! That's not cool. Of course I didn't believe him when he told me that he couldn't go out today because he needed...to...you know...to do...something... Well actually I didn't even listen to him. But I still knew that he was lying!

“C'mon, he will notice that....” Donghyuk mumbled. “What?” I looked up and put my phone back to my pocket. “Nothing.” Chanwoo sang, it sounded horrible by the way, and ate my last slice of the delicious beef. Wait. What? I blinked a few times, before I realized what this little Bi- I mean kid did. “What the hell! Chanwoo, you little shit!” I yelled at him. A little bit too loud, because some of the other customers were looking at us but I didn't care. But Donghyuk did “Hey, calm down!” he hushed. “I'm sorry, Hyung” Chanwoo giggled. “Tsk, yeah of course you are. I hope you choke on it.” I said annoyed. “Junhoe!” Donghyuk said and shook his head “What? He started it! And you let him do that!” I was pissed, not offended.

Donghyuk just sighed when Chanwoo giggled again and I gave him another death glare. “You guys are really just too much to handle...” Donghyuk mumbled. “And you are a nerd.” I said and ate some pork. Ugh, my beef....

After we finished eating, we did nothing special. We just talked about random things like some teachers who are annoying me as hell and so on.

It was getting late and Donghyuk, the nice and 'sweet' guy, decided to bring Chanwoo home even though we just lived one street further than this little beef thief. Gosh, seriously we live in Seoul. Nobody dies that easily here, everywhere you go there are people. And it was only 8 pm which means the wild teenagers and annoying couples are out of the house and to the streets.

Donghyuk wanted to go to the store to buy something. I don't know what because again, I didn't listen because I never cared about something like that. Maybe that's why he was bringing Chanwoo home, because he didn't want to go alone to the store. Because hell no, I ain't joining them. I make my way straight to home where my bed is waiting for me to do Netflix and chill. With Netflix and chill, I mean really Netflix and chill, you perverts. I need to watch some dramas, pervs.

After we paid I said goodbye to Donghyuk and Chanwoo who made their way to the store. I took another direction and made my way home. I didn't want to take the train, because I don't move often. So that's why I moved my sexy long legs and walked down the street, while inhaling the dirty air of Seoul. I love dirty air. It makes my lungs so happy. Actually it was not so smart to walk alone the street down, when there are so many rumours about missing people, but who cares?

Well actually I should, because there weren't so many people around this area. I sighed. Silence. It was a not so beautiful area of Seoul. Bravo, Koo Junhoe. You handsome Idiot. “Why the heck didn't I take the train? Fuck the air!” I snapped to myself. I can barely see anything! It's so dark! Ughhh, is this even the right way? Gosh, I hate this place! I don't want to walk anymore. I need a break.

But seriously this place was dirty and smelled bad as hell. I think that's the place where all the drug dealers meet up, huh? As I walked further I saw some neon light letters which spelled S x Shop. The 'e' died and run of battery, I guess. Man, I know this place! It's the same Sex Shop that Donghyuk and I found when we were on Adventure Shit. We used to watch too much Adventure Time when we were kids. Ugh, I needed to explain Donghyuk what a Sex Shop actually is. He was asking so many things like 'why do people buy things like that?' Heck, how should I know that?! Seriously...

I noticed a little group of people right in a corner. I tried not to pay attention to them and just continued my way out of this shit place here. It was dark so I couldn't see them. I only saw some frames but why should I want to see them? The dirty sky was much more interesting than some guys, probably dealing with crack or something else.

I think there is a bus station near here, but I don't remember anymore. As I passed the group of strange people, I noticed a familiar voice. A very familiar voice. My legs stopped immediately as I noticed the owner of the voice. I turned around and walked closer to the group.

It was him.

And he, the rainbow hair coloured boy, was not alone. He grabbed a boy with full red lips, brown hair and slightly tanned skin by his collar.

What the heck. It can't be.

  
  


  
  


 

 

“Seungyoun?!”

 

 

 


	2. Act 2. Xenophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an End. Just a new Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-He-Hey-Heyo :) :) :)

 

 

 

“Seungyoun?”

As he noticed me, he let go of Hanbin and gave me a shocked but also a panicked expression. Hanbin didn't even look at me. I didn't expect anything else, because I didn't know this son of a shit, but why the heck was Seungyoun with him?! Why is Seungyoun even here? I knew that he was lying, but this....seriously? “Junhoe?! Why are you....?” Seungyoun began to speak but was cut off by some other random guy who was in their little group. “You know this human ass?”

Human ass? Seriously what's going on? Is this gonna be a twilight shit, where Seungyoun is a vampire and Hanbin his prey? Ew. No, but really. What's going on? What is this guy, who I call my friend, hiding from me? “Are you fucking serious, man?!” I almost yelled at him. I didn't know if I should be pissed or.... really pissed. “I knew that you were lying, but this? You, hanging with some crack guys and this little fucker?!” I snapped again and pointed at the student model Kim Hanbin.

“Junhoe, calm down man. You can't understand the situation right now.” Seungyoun said and came closer to me. His voice was calm and his expression changed from shocked to serious, but I could see that he was still uneasy. I rolled my eyes annoyed “You know what? Like I told you, I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want to do. Ugh, you've changed man. You've changed.” I was about to turn around and go but suddenly I couldn't see anything and it got loud. Everything was so smoky. Did somebody throw a fucking smoke bomb or what?!

“Fuck they're already here!” one of Seungyoun's crack friend said. “Shit we need to- URGH!”

What the heck is going on now?! I can't see anything! It got loud but I couldn't tell what kind of sounds they were. The smoke disappeared a tad bit and I could finally see something. I could see Seungyoun's crack friends lying on the- “Don't look!” suddenly Seungyoun appeared right in front my face. He...looked different. His eyes were shiny but also dead inside. “Junhoe, run.” he said. 

What?

“What the heck is going on Seungyoun?! Are you kidding me-” he interrupted me. “Hanbin! Take Junhoe! Now!” That Hanbin guy nodded. “But don't....” Seungyoun stopped his sentence and Hanbin just nodded again. “I know.”

Suddenly Hanbin began running and so I was forced to run too, because all of a sudden he took hold of my hand. His hand was smaller than mine, but he had so much strength. I still didn't know if I should be scared or just confused because I still didn't get anything. “Hold on! What's with Seungyoun?!” I asked the Hanbin Guy, but he didn't answer. He kept running and so was I. He slowed down once we arrived at something like an old warehouse and he stopped; me doing the same.

Silence.

“Ya! What's wrong with you? What's with Seungyoun?!” I asked again but now with an annoyed voice. Seriously why didn't I just continue with my way on-

“There!” I heard an unfamiliar voice. “Shit!” Hanbin cursed and looked up to see where the voice came from. So he can talk. I looked up too.

I swallowed. Shit. What is this?

There were two guys standing on some metal rods. Well I guess they are humans but... they didn't exactly look like humans. They looked like monsters. I got a little bit scared and took a step back, without knowing why. Maybe it was just a reflex because maybe above us there were some motherfucking monsters.

They had strange big veins around themselves and red eyes like Seungyoun. What the heck. This is not even realistic. This must be a fucking joke, right? I got uneasy and didn't dare to look away from them but at the same time I took a few steps back again. “This can't be...” I mumbled. My body began to tremble. Hanbin stood right behind me and took a few steps forward, until one of the guys with veins formed into a driller. Shit.

I couldn't tell if the veins were hard like stone or not, they looked so fleshy but I guess they could still spike you up, which actually makes them scarier. I would be lying, if I said I wasn't scared at all. My legs began to tremble even more. Shit. I'm so gonna die.

I'm gonna die.

I'm gonna die.

I'm gonna die!

“Ugh, they're coming!” Hanbin said. “Kill them already!” The other guy yelled and then suddenly the veins-driller ran with such a fast speed towards our direction.

“Shit!” I cursed and got panicked. The driller should've already hit us but it didn't happen. There was dust everywhere and I couldn't see. I covered my eyes with my arms because of the dust and by mistake I breathed in some of it. I started coughing. Finally after a few seconds the dust disappeared and I looked up to see Seungyoun standing in front of us. Did he build that fucking transparent wall?! It was slightly black...

I was about to call his name but then he held his arm. “Ugh” What- he was bleeding. The wound must've been really deep, because blood was already dripping down on the ground. “The other two are eliminated. I think I can also handle these two, protect Junhoe.” Seungyoun said. Of course he was talking to Hanbin. He didn't say anything to me, like I wasn't even there. “We gonna do this together, fool. They're nothing.” Hanbin said and stepped forward. So talkative suddenly, huh. “Ugh...I....I contacted Kagnam...he's going to be here soon.” Seungyoun said and looked at me then “Junhoe....you should better run, while we distract him.” then he looked up again to those two guys.

I wish I could say something. But I couldn't. My body was shaking so bad and my voice was cut. If this is all real right now and not a dream, then I don't want to know what else might be in this weird world. The two guys began to attack both of them. Helpless, I looked around frightened. What should I do? I couldn't leave Seungyoun like this. Should I go and call the police? Fuck, no! They wouldn't believe me! And even if they did, what could they do? And even if they could do anything, it would be too late and Se-

“Shit! Junhoe! Behind you!” Seungyoun yelled. I jumped and turned around to see what was behind my back.

But it all happened too fast.

“Seungyoun!” I screamed. There was a third person behind me. I didn't know how Seungyoun could move from being behind me to standing in front of me so fast and frankly at the moment I didn't really care. The third guy stabbed something like a big dagger into Seungyoun's stomach. I wanted to move, I wanted to help him but suddenly I felt a sharp pain from behind.

“Wha-” I coughed and had a shock when I saw that I actually spit a lot of dark blood out of my mouth. I looked down at myself. I felt like I had a hole right on my chest and I was right. The guy from before had just rammed his hand like a knife in my heart from behind. He was holding my heart....and everything got blurry. “Thanks for the snack, man.” he said and took his hand with my heart out of my chest. “Nghhhhh.” I whimpered. My mouth was full of dark red blood and I collapsed to the ground. My chest was cold and in pain. Empty but also filled with warm blood that felt so cold suddenly. Everything got dark and the only thing I could see was how Seungyoun had screamed something, but I couldn't hear it. He screamed...and got knocked down to the ground.

My eyes closed. The pain was now like a tingle and before I fell into unconsciousness, I mumbled.

 

 

“S.....e...eungyoun.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Act 3. Metanoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn.

 

 

Pain. My whole body was in pain, especially my chest. I was aching around my chest area. I couldn't move, not even an inch. I couldn't feel my body, only pain. My eyes felt so heavy but I put all of my strength to open them. After I fought through it, the dazzling light harshly hit my eyes. “Ngh...” A small whimper came out of my mouth. After my eyes accustomed to the bright light I was able to see a feminine figure in a white room. Where am I? She looked at me and said something. I couldn't hear it clearly but she moved over to a another person, a male. She said something to him and the only thing that I could understand was “....Koo Jun.......awake.....” my head hurt so bad.

 

I closed my eyes again for a minute though it felt like a very good long moment. The pain was still there but it was to handle. I opened my eyes again. The bright light was now to handle too. The two figures were still there. The male one walked towards me. He was blonde, which was not his natural hair color because he's asian, quite tall I guess but he was much older than me. 25, maybe? “Koo Junhoe.” he said with a monotone voice. “What....the....” I said quietly. I couldn't talk any louder. I didn't have the energy and it also hurt. “Who...are you?” I asked. I wanted a good explanation. What happened? I was with Seungyoun and...then some unreal shit happened... “You still need to rest, I see.” he said, ignoring my question. “Wha- ugh....” I clawed my hand on my shirt. My chest hurt so bad. “The heart must accustom to the new body. You need to rest.” he said.

 

What? Heart? I remember... I...I died. Someone literally took my heart out. But what happened to Seungyoun? And also with that Hanbin Guy? “Ughh, what did you do?!” my voice got a little bit more louder and I gave the guy a mistrustful look. “Like I said, first you need to rest. Then I'll explain everything to you. Don't worry. But Koo Junhoe..” he gave me a stern look “You really got yourself in some deep shit. If Hanbin wasn't there, there would be one more dead body and a deficit.”

 

Hanbin?

 

Seriously, I don't even know what's going on. “Just tell me what the fuck happened?!” I snapped. Ugh, it still hurt. He shook his head. “Your parents think that you and Seungyoun got hit by a car. Don't tell them what actually happened. You will regret it, understood?”

 

Ugh. I nodded because...there is no other choice? “Good.” he said and added “Before I forget, don't eat anything.” I gave him an annoyed look. Don't eat? You kidding, right? That idiot shouldn't tell me what to do, because I wasn't gonna listen to him anyway- ouch my head. “Why not?” I mumbled. He turned around. The female followed him as he made his way to the door. “Just don't do it.” he said “Just give me a god damn answer-” he interrupted me. “Because you lost your humanity.” he said and left with that woman. As the door was closed there was nothing but silence. Now I noticed that I must be in a hospital room. What the hell.... Seungyoun...what did you do?

 

I still felt so weak and my chest hurt. After I closed my eyes I was fast asleep. But it felt like I only slept for a minute when the nurse woke me up. “Your son is still tired. Don't overstrain him.” she said. I looked up to see who she was talking to and saw my parents.

 

“J-Junhoe?” I heard the soft voice of my mother. She was crying. God damn it. Because of those suckers my mother is crying. Assholes're gonna pay for that. My body felt heavy but my head didn't hurt that bad. I gave my mother a tired look. “Oh my god. My poor Junhoe.” she cried and ran her fingers through my hair.

 

I tried to smile at her. “It's okay...” I said softly. “Son...” I heard the voice of my father. I looked at him. He gave me a worried look. “Does it hurt a lot?”

 

“I can handle it.” I said quietly. “I'm so glad that you are still alive!” my mother cried. “Mom...it's okay...don't cry.” I said and looked at her again. “Mom.” Finally she calmed down and looked at me. “What happened to Seungyoun?” I finally asked her. Her expression changed and she looked away from me. “He is...he....” she shook her head. “Mom?” What the hell...so he's really...

 

“He is dead, son.” my Dad answered for her.

 

Shit. My mother began to cry again and I...just...couldn't believe it. I wish that I was dreaming. Sleeping in class while Seungyoun draws some shit on my handsome face and Donghyuk scolding him for that. But I know this was real. I bit on my bottom lip. I still couldn't believe it.

 

My father and I tried to calm my mother down. She was really depressed. I couldn't blame her. Seungyoun was like her second son and she almost lost me too. “I never thought that a life could end so fast. Silly, isn't it?” my father spoke up. I looked up and nodded. “Yeah-” my eyes froze to the glass door. There was a black figure standing and no, it wasn't the shadow of my dad. It was...definitely someone else. But who? Am I going crazy? Just what the hell is going on?

 

“Junhoe? Are you okay?” my dad asked me and glanced at the door. I nodded. “Yeah, I was just..thinking about something.” I said and sighed. My head hurt again.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

A week almost passed. It was the loneliest week of my whole life. I was not allowed to go out nor move. Don't ask me how I went to the toilet. I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life. Anyway I was not allowed to have visitors except for my parents. Also they weren't always allowed to visit me. I didn't know why. I mean I was fucking alone here, couldn't even move and they told me they needed to be alone to recover. But it didn't bother me anyway. Actually, I wasn't even in the mood to have people around me. Maybe it's because of Seungyoun....or maybe there was a another reason. I didn't really know.

 

A week later and I still...felt different. I still didn't want to see other people, not even my parents. Chanwoo and Donghyuk came to visit me, also a few of my classmates but I was not in the mood to face them. It's strange and difficult to explain. I just wanted to lie down, like I had for the rest of the week, and do nothing. It's so weird. I didn't even think about Seungyoun...I thought about nothing.

 

It's also weird that the blonde guy and the women that was with him never came again. Maybe they forgot me? Or maybe they just wanted to make fun of me...

 

I was aware that Chanwoo and the others kept texting me, asking why I didn't want to see them. But I just ignored the notifications on my phone. But I guess it wasn't enough. Because the day after, Donghyuk came to visit me. And this time, he had good reasons, I guess. Because when the nurse opened the door he entered the room with a notebook. Homework. Ugh. He might have told the nurse that he needed to bring the homework to me. What a nerd.

 

“You...look tired.” he said with his soft voice and put the notebook on the table that was beside my bed. “This is all the notes and homework that you need to do.” he explained and looked at me. I didn't say anything. I was still not in the mood. But I easily noticed how sad Donghyuk actually was. His expression, his voice and his eyes. I hope he wouldn't start crying now. That would be annoying.

 

“So...how do you feel?” he asked and tried to smile. I guess he knew what happened to Seungyoun. Wait. No. Nobody knew what actually happened to him. Well nobody who was...normal. But he did know that Seungoyun was dead. “You heard about it?” I asked without looking at him. “Yeah... You were walking home and met Seungyoun on the way...you guys started walking together and then...yeah...” he looked down. I never said something like that. But I could guess where he got that story from. “I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't let you go home all by yourself.” now he sobbed. “Yeah, maybe it's your fault.” I said. Ugh, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It just came out of my mouth! I sighed when I looked at him. “Or the driver's fault.” I mumbled. It's better that he believed this story.

 

Donghyuk shouldn't get in trouble just because of me. Actually I should be the one to blame. If I just kept walking alone...maybe then Seungyoun would still be alive and nobody would be sad. I shook my head. There was no reason to mope about that anymore.

 

After Donghyuk stopped crying, I lied to him and said that I was tired and needed to rest. Alone. Once he left the nurse came to me again. “Mr. Koo, you recovered surprisingly pretty fast. You're allowed to walk around the hospital but only the hospital. Do you want to take a walk now, Mr. Koo?” the nurse gave me a little smile, not even a little bit of sincere. I shook my head “I just want to sleep right now.” I said and closed my eyes. “As you wish.” she said and I heard how she opened the door and left the room.

 

3 more days I lay on the bed. Maybe I should move. I felt much more better and... different. I felt like my body was changing and it's not because of the healing. It's because of something I couldn't tell nor knew about. I was really going crazy.

 

Actually I wanted to forget everything that happened and just continue with my life. I mean it couldn't get any worse, right? Be attacked by some weird and creepy monsters, find out that my best friend was one of them, almost die and oh, yeah and my best friend not making it. What a life.

 

I thought I would never see the blonde guy again. But I was so wrong. I really hoped that he would forget me but well, he didn't.

 

That fucking prick dared to show up again with his strange lady. I really tried to refuse to talk to them. Well actually I just said that I didn't talk to strangers. The result was him telling me his name. Kangnam. Also his strange lady told me her name. Sojin. Kangnam and Sojin.”You might have a few questions.” he started talking. “Don't care.” I said curtly. “You don't? So you don't want to know what happened to Seungyoun? Your friend?” he asked. I rolled with my eyes. “Don't even try, old man.” I warned him.

 

Of course I wanted to know everything! But I didn't trust this shit. I didn't trust Kangnam. “I said this before. You got yourself into this. You need to replace Seungyoun's place whether you want it or not. Be thankful that I'm nice enough to explain everything that happened. So be nice. Please.” Kangnam said. Wow. He said please. I sighed. “Go ahead.”

 

“You're too bossy. But alright.” Kangnam mentioned and continued. “We, Sojin, the others and me, came right after Seungyoun was hurt and you lying half dead on the ground. Well we were pretty sure you would be dead. We really tried to save Seungyoun but he was badly injured that even a Ghoul could not handle that.” he said. I didn't even know what those Ghouls were. “Hanbin kept you alive, even though he got no allowance for that. Anyway. Seungyoun knew...that he couldn't make it...but he wanted to give his life to his best friend to save him.”

 

After he finished there was nothing but silence.

 

There were so many things on my mind. Like...first. That Hanbin guy. And those creeps who knew Seungyoun... well actually that was it. I didn't have more. “You guys are freaks.” I said monotone. “Koo Junhoe-” Kangnam began but I interrupted him “No! You talk shit! Why should I believe you?! Even Seungyoun that bitch lied to me so why wouldn't you?! I hate that...I hate that you talk like you know everything about ...Seungyoun...about what happened...and about me!”

 

“Junhoe, if I lied to you then why are you still alive?” he asked me then. I wish I knew the answer to that. “I just thought that Seungyoun wasn't like this...” I mumbled.

 

“He was nice. He didn't completely lie to you. He just wanted to protect you from his being. He did everything he could to save you.” Kangnam said with a soft voice.

 

I ran my hand trough my hair. “This must be a bad joke, man.”

 

“I'm sorry. I know that it's hard to believe but you saw everything with your own eyes.” Kangnam said.

 

Finally the woman Sojin said something. “Please meet us at the Cafe Beans 'n Cream Cafe ” she said and gave me an card. “There's the address.”

 

Do I really want to see them again?

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

After that day I was finally allowed to rest at home. Finally. I really missed my bed. My comfortable bed. I never liked hospitals or doctors anyway.

 

 

When I was home I didn't talk to anyone. I told nobody that I got released from the hospital. My parents said they could understand that I got traumatized because of the accident. Well actually, I really was traumatized! Since that fucking day nothing in my life was normal like before.

 

 

3 Days I stayed in my room, sleeping, eating, and playing some random video games that I only play for 5 minutes. Then I just stopped playing because I wasn't in the mood. I had been healthy for days. I didn't think that I needed to rest this much but...no school. Surprisingly I didn't have a scar on my chest. My fucking heart was ripped off and there was nothing, not even a small scar. Strange. Maybe that Kangnam and his weird lady lied to me and my memories were false. But I'm never wrong.

 

I couldn't handle it anymore. I put some jeans and a hoodie on and left the house without saying a word. Finally, some fresh air! I needed to get out. My brain needed some air and my eyes needed the view of the fast food restaurant that was down the street. Seriously. They have good burgers there, but it's quite underrated. Better for me, I guess. An underrated fast food restaurant means less people. Less people means less stress and more silence. Perfect for me.

 

I was eating at the fast food restaurant, alone, in the corner. That felt so good. Eating some burgers with fries and coke while looking out of the window to watch the filthy district of Seoul. Beautiful. After I was done eating, I threw the trash in the bin.

 

I was on my way home, but then I saw him. Kim Hanbin. It was definitely him. That prick! I followed him down the street. Where was he going? Somewhere where no people were around... because the more I followed him the less people I could see. Not this time. I walked a little bit faster now and grabbed his wrist. “Ya! Kim Hanbin!” I said in a low tone.

 

He gave me a surprised look. “You-” he said calmly but I interrupted him “I need to talk to you!”

 

He was still looking at me confused. Weird. He was acting more different than I'd expected. He was scanning my face. What the hell is he looking at? Do I have something on my- “Your lips.” he said. Now I was the one who was confused. “What?” I asked. He pointed at the corner of his lips. What? Slowly I put my fingertip on the corner of my mouth. Oh. There was something. I wiped it off. I looked at my fingertip. Mayonnaise. I licked it away. “You were eating?” he asked me now. I nodded. “Yeah, in the restaurant up there.” I said and pointed with my thumb behind me. “It's quite good but don't eat those eggs that were-” Wait, this is not right. I shook my head. “Argh! Stop asking me things! I'm the one who is questioning!” I snapped at him.

 

But that freak wasn't listening. “So you were eating.” he said. The heck is wrong with this guy? “What the-!?” suddenly felt a cold hand around my neck. “That's quite interesting.” he said. “W-What are you-?” I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt a short but stabbing pain in my neck. Everything went black and I lost my balance. I couldn't feel my body. Again. My eyes were closed and before I dazed out I heard him say “Ugh, you're heavy.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Act 4. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't the new beginning that I wanted... "

 

 

 

“Mhhmm...” What is that? I inhaled an intense but also complex aroma. Slowly I opened my eyes. The yellowish light didn't hurt my eyes at all. Strange. What happened? Am I in a hospital again? I looked around. No, I wasn't and neither was I in pain. It felt like I just woke up after a long nap. But I also had a strange feeling in my chest area. I couldn't describe it. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange. But it's easy to ignore it. Where was I again? I was lying on a green couch which looked really old fashioned. Next to the couch was a side table, where I found the source of the complex aroma. On the table was an old fashioned cup with what I guess was simple coffee. This room must be a study room. An old fashioned study room. Someone must be really the-cliche-kind-of-type here with the wooden desk and the feeling of I-live-in-eighteen-hundred-whatever.

 

Okay. Not strange at all.

 

I tried to remember what happened before I landed here. I saw Hanbin... he was being creepy and then everything went black. This felt like a fucking Deja Vu. That asshole. I stood up. Please don't tell me this is his home. What is he gonna do with me? That creep. He is one of Kangnam's weird friends, right? “I will beat the shit out of him.” I mumbled to myself and exited the old fashioned study room. Outside the room was a corridor. On the side, left and right, where more wooden doors. Yay. I moved forward and realised it went down to another wooden door. Well at least the stairs were not made of wood but concrete, I guess.

 

As I arrived at the wooden door, I opened it and what the heck. Is this a bar? No, it's...it's a Cafe? I entered the room and looked around. At least it wasn't that old fashioned like the study room. But nobody was here- Never mind. “Hey honey!” I heard a familiar female voice. I looked at the bar. She. Her. Wait, what was her name again? Su- no... Sojin? “What are you looking at?” she asked smiling. Her voice was calm but also coquettish. And no, I'm not into older ladies nor am I a pervert.

 

She had a wine glass with red juice on her right hand. She looked at me. “Do you want some?” she asked me. I shook my head. She sighed. “Then I'm drinking alone. You still go to high school, right?” she asked and took a sip of the red juice which I know now is wine. I just nodded at her to answer her question. “Cute!” she said and walked towards me. She was curvy, damn. She had a skinny black dress and a furry coat. She doesn't look that old, but I bet she is at her 30s. “Let me guess, you are in your second year?” she asked again. “First.” I corrected her. “Oh my, you're really young.” she said and again took a sip of her wine while she was analyzing me from head to the toe.

 

“What a pretty boy.” she commented. Don't need to say that old lady, I know that. Of course I am. “Stop eye-raping the boy, Sojin.” That voice. I turned around to see a freaking blonde barbie guy on the entrance door of the Cafe? Kangnam that prick. “Ugh...why...” I sighed. He gazed at me. “Sit.” he ordered. “Excuse me?” I shockingly asked. Did he just..? “I said sit.” he said and took a seat at the bar. Actually I could just go home and leave them, but I don't think they would me let go so easily. So I did what he said and sat down on those bar stools next to him. Sojin did something behind the bar. After a minute she placed a cup of coffee right in front of Kangnam. “Want some?” she asked. I shook my head. “Alright.”

 

“How do you feel?” Kangnam asked suddenly. What? I gave him a confused look. “Well I just woke up.” I said. He gave me a look that said I should give him a clear answer. I rolled my eyes “My face is puffy and I feel slow!”

 

Sojin giggled. “Well feeling slow isn't a sign, right?” she referred to Kangnam. He sighed. “Hanbin told us that you were eating regular food.”

 

Again this shit.

 

“And?” I said.

 

“I told you not to eat. Did you throw up?”

 

“What the hell? No!” I said. What's wrong with his guy? Food is food. Please, I have no reason to throw something especially not when it's food. “Do you feel strange?” he asked again. Well actually I felt strange since I'd woken up. “Not really....” I mumbled. “So you do?” he said. I sighed annoyed. “No! Well just a little bit, okay!? But it's Hanbin's fault! I felt strange after waking up! And now if you can please leave me-”

 

“It's not because of Hanbin. It's because you ate!” he almost snapped at me, I will never forget that. “You don't say.. The feeling is in my chest area though.” I answered him. He is so annoying. All three of them are so annoying even if Hanbin isn't here he counts too! “How did the food taste?” he asked again. “Fuck you.” I answered. He sighed “Koo Junhoe-”

 

“I said fuck you.”

 

“C'mon, Kangnam. I don't think he is lying.” Sojin said. “Maybe his taste buds didn't change at all after he became a Ghoul.” Hold on. What did she- “It must be! The heart was accepting him and you feel it too that he is a Ghoul. That doesn't make any sense and even though he may be able to eat normally it will destroy him.” Kangnam said and shook his head.

 

“Well can I go home now?” I asked. “No, we still need to talk.” Kangnam said. He is so annoying. Annoyingly stupid! “Then talk! God, since the first day after the accident you don't give me full answers! If you don't give me answers why the fuck should I talk to you?!” I snapped at him. He must be brainless! Seriously. “I can't tell you anything, because of your new heart. A shock could be too much for you. Even through you are fully healed, we need time. We need time to explain everything to you.” he said. “There is no need to make everything sound creepy and mysterious because it's not.” I said still annoyed.

 

“You guys really waste my time.” I added. “First I almost get killed- no I did get killed- then because of you Seungyoun died and now you won't stop bothering me!”

 

Kangnam sighed “You distracted our mission. If you weren't there you wouldn't be involved in all of this.”

 

“The wrong person died.” I heard a familiar voice. “Oh! Hey honey!” Sojin said to the person and smiled. I turned my head to the owner of the voice. “You!” I snapped as I saw him, Hanbin. I vigorously stood up and gave him a pissed look. “Yes?” he said and gave me a curious look back. “Don't 'yes' me!” I snapped again. “You asshole! What did you do to me?! Huh!?”

 

“Uh..I brought you here?” He said still confused. But then he shook his head, maybe understanding this whole situation and the meaning of what I was saying. “You are stubborn and demanding. I knew that a person like you would never come with me without resisting. I just brought you here and Sojin waited until you woke up, I guess.” he explained. Finally someone who gives me clear answers. “Well thank you for the nice treatment.” I said with no sarcasm at all. So sarcastic. “No problem. I'd do it again, anytime.” he said. Now he 'sarcasmed' me back. “Excuse me, but if you do that again, imma fuck your-”

 

Kangnam interrupted me. “That's enough” he said. I swear one day he is gonna pay for this. One day he is gonna pay for interrupting me. “We still need to explain Junhoe how things work here. He doesn't know anything.” he finally said. No shit Sherlock! “Do you really think he would be useful?” Hanbin asked. Useful. Excuse me, you don't know me Mr. Big Nose. “Of course. But later. Half Ghouls are stronger than you think. Most of them are stronger than regular Ghouls. Even though he got Seungyoun's heart he wouldn't get his power because the heart changed so that it could fit to Junhoe's body. It also means that new combinations of skills are possible too because of the changed heart.” Kangnam explained but I didn't understand anything. Sojin was busy with her phone instead of helping the pretty boy (me). I think she wasn't even listening to us. Maybe she felt bored.

 

In the meanwhile Hanbin and Kangnam discussed about those half Ghouls or something like that. “We will see how he is gonna turn out to be.” Kangnam said and looked at me. “What?” I asked. He sighed. Hanbin shook his head “He's hopeless.”

 

“You are hopeless!” I snapped. Why am I hopeless?! I didn't do anything! “Wait, why am I hopeless?” I asked. Now Hanbin sighed. “Forget it. We should quickly tell you everything and then continue with the plan.”

 

“You're right.” Kangnam said while Hanbin took a seat next to me. I wish he hadn't. He smelled nice though. Like a baby- what? I'm not weird. Actually he smelled like a mix of babies and honey. Maybe that's because Sojin called him honey or...I might be very weird and she just liked to give high school boys nicknames. “Junhoe? Are you listening?” Kangnam dragged me out of my thoughts. I nodded. “Whatever.”

 

“Good, listen now. Because I won't repeat myself again.” he said. I just nodded again. Just speak faster so I can go home earlier. “You might have noticed that Ghouls are different from regular humans.” he began “You don't say.” I commented. “Shut up. Anyway, Ghouls are...something different like I said. Their cells and body are different but you wouldn't understand those biologic facts.”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, that's what I thought.” he said and continued “Ghouls have special cells called RC-Cells. With them Ghouls can create individual claws. Those claws are really sharp and you've seen that when those guys attacked Seungyoun and you. But those claws are not just cells, they are also called liquid muscles. Every Ghoul has a claw, it's their hunting organ. There are four different looking types of them; Feather, Carapace, Dander and Tail. Each of them have different abilities and weaknesses. They are powerful and dangerous if they use their power against the world and peace. It's still unkown why half Ghouls are stronger than regular Ghouls but it doesn't matter because both of them need...things to survive.” he paused and looked at me. “What?” I asked. “Human flesh.” he said. “Ew. Oh, c'mon!” I said and shook my head. “You joking, right? That's sick, man! Do you really think I believe this bullshit?”

 

“You saw it. You saw Seungyoun and the people who killed him. So do you really think I am lying to you right now?” Kagnam asked in a serious but sincere voice. I looked down. “This is fucked up.”

 

“I know. But let me finish-”

 

“Oh, it's still not over.”

 

“Shut up. Where was I? Right...the Ajin's. There aren't many of them, a rare species. Most of the people say Ajin's and Ghouls where mutans that were just developed, but again, you wouldn't even want to hear this nor understand. “ I rolled my eyes. “Whatever, make it fast.”

 

He sighed. “Anyway, Ajin's are...special. They are rare but they can't die easily...actually they don't die. They don't get sick. You could shoot them with a gun and they would still be alive. You could do anything, they just can't die. They don't heal themselves, it's just their body-”

 

“Yeah, yeah! I know cells and some shit, continue.” I said. “You really are demanding.” Kagnam said. “Alright, where was I? Ajin's...yeah the only enemy of the Ajin is aging. After 95 there is no life for them. It's still unknown why they can't reach a higher lifetime. It only shows they are not fully immortal. It's hard to explain without those facts that you wouldn't understand. Even I don't understand them completely so.. The Ajin's need to be protected because most of them will get abused or already are. Ghouls want to get them to be their pet because an Ajin's body is similiar to a human's body. Ajin's have support skills but of course Ghouls are stronger. That's why we need to protect the Ajins.”

 

“That means being an Ajin is more fun because you could get beat up but nothing ha-” Now this time Hanbin interrupted me. “No, you feel the pain. Even if you don't die and your body is gonna recover in not even a second, you feel the whole pain like humans or ghouls.” he said. “Then being an Ajin sucks, you are weak and nothing but a target.” I shrugged my shoulders. “But you know Hanbin and he is not that weak.” Kangnam said.

 

“What?” I looked at Hanbin, quiet surprised. “I thought you guys were all ghouls.”

 

“Hmpf” he looked away. Is he mad? Gosh, Hanbin don't be butthurt. “Wait, hold on. Why are you telling me this now?” I asked. Seriously, what was the purpose again? “We need you. Seungyoun is gone and now we need you. Ghouls are everywhere, they have gangs and groups but not all of them want peace. We want to protect the humans from ghouls, ajins and also from other humans.” Kangnam explained. “Oh hell no.” I mumbled. “There are sections. In every district there is a gang. This district for example is ours.” Kangnam said and continued. “Some districts are not safe for anyone because of those dangerous gangs and we, our gang, try to stop them. We stop everyone who breaks the peace.”

 

“Good for you. Can I go now?” I asked. “Junhoe.” Kangnam warned me. “We need to stop them! We need to stop everyone who is dangerous.” he said. Those guys are dangerous too, so what? “Can't you just find someone else?”

 

“Does the world don't bother you?” He asked. “No, it doesn't man! I don't give a shit about peace and the world. So why should I want to join your gang full of freaks?” I snapped again. “The Gang Royal Crosses killed Seungyoun. They'll most likely hurt your other friends and family too. Do you really want that?” Hanbin asked and looked at me now. I sighed. Damn Hanbin. Your point. “I can't fight and I don't wanna.” I mumbled.

 

“Sometimes we do things we don't want to.” Hanbin said. “Fine! Goddamn it!” I said. “I'll join the gang of freaks, are you happy now?” I asked. “Good, I'll text the others.” Sojin finally said something. “What others?” I asked. Please, don't tell me there are more freaks. “A gang doesn't exist of three people, sweetie.” Sojin said and smiled. “Good. There are more people? Fine, then I don't need to do anything!” I said and crossed my arms. Kangnam sighed “Oh Lord.” he mumbled.

 

Then he looked at me. “Welcome to the Black Bulldogs, Koo Junhoe.”

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

“Junhoe? We need to go! Are you ready yet?” My mother shouted from downstairs. “Yeah!” I shouted back and looked one last time at the mirror. A black suit, nothing special. Everything was black even my tie and shirt. Actually I was always dressed in black, so it was nothing special to me. But this time I needed to be dressed like this. I sighed and exited my room to go downstairs to my mother and father. Both were ready and were waiting for me. As my father saw me he exited our house and made his way to the car. My mother walked towards me and checked my tie. “Are you alright?” she asked and gave me a worried look. I just nodded. “Everything is fine. Let's go before we are too late.” I said. She nodded and locked the door once we were outside.

 

I sat on the backseat while my father was driving and my mother was sitting shotgun. When we arrived I realize that everyone was already there. Donghyuk, Chanwoo, Hana and Jennie but also other classmates, friends and relatives. My parents and me greeted a few people. Chanwoo and Donghyuk came to me and asked how I was. I just said 'fine' like always to end the conversation quick.

 

My parents talked with Seungyoun's parents but as they noticed me they gave me a strange look. Why were they looking at me like that? I wasn't really close to them but we knew each other kinda well. Did they know what happened? Did they know what really happened that day? Did they even know what Seungyoun actually was? Or...were they the same as him?

 

I shook my head. Enough with this. I should try to forget it. I looked around to see who was here and who not. Surprisingly Hanbin wasn't here. Wasn't he Seungyoun's friend? How could he not come to his friend's funeral? This guy was really a jerk.

 

Everyone stood around the grave, while Seungyoun got burried. The priest said some words then Seungyoun's father said something too. But I couldn't pay attention to them. I just stared down at the grave. I still couldn't fanthom that he really was gone. I mean how could everything change like that all of a sudden? How could I not know these things about Seungyoun when I was about almost every hour of my life with him. He was like a brother for me, man. How cruel was this?

 

Then again. My head hurt, I was feeling dizzy again...but I thought I recovered. What the hell is this? “Junhoe...are you alright?” Donghyuk whispered after tapping me on my shoulder. I nodded “Yeah...don't worry.” I whispered back and tried to pay attention this time.

 

After the funeral everyone talked with each other. Seungyoun's parents talked with me, but something was weird. They were acting strange. Most of the time I was with my parents or with Donghyuk and Chanwoo. I literally could feel the suspicious gazes of Seungyoun's family but I tried my best to ignore them. Nothing really happened. They talked about the good old times, some stories of Seungyoun where he screw things up. Sometimes they would laugh. But it was a sad and sorrowful laugh that filled the room most of them.

 

Later on, everyone was on their way to their home, I made my way to the grave of Cho Seungoyun before my parents and I left. I was standing in front of his grave. So strange. “I'm sorry...” I mumbled and looked down. I bit my bottom lip. I'm gonna kill those bastards who did this. I swear.

 

After that, my parents and I made our way home. I went straight to the bathroom to take a long shower. Well actually it turned out to be a 5 Minute shower because I was too tired to stand. After I dried my body with a towel, I put some comfortable clothes on. Then I dried my hair and went straight to bed. I was too lazy to cover myself with the blanket. That's why I just closed my eyes and slept with the blanket under me. I still felt dizzy...

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

Sadly the weekend ended fast. I didn't know how it could've ended that fast because I was just laying on my bed and watching dramas. Well, two days were not really enough to chill. But these two days did kinda good to me. I relaxed and cleared my mind. I didn't only watch dramas on TV. To clear my mind I had taken a long bath...while watching dramas on my iPad.

 

Like every Monday I dressed up, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I didn't eat breakfast because breakfast was for the weak people. Why waste 10 minutes of my morning to eat when I could sleep 10 minutes longer and eat in class? Seriously. Think about it. As the bus arrived I tried my best to be the first one who entered it because I'm Koo Junhoe. And Koo Junhoe wanted to sit at the back. And the bus was always so full and I didn't want to be touched by other people. My precious butt touched the uncomfortable bus seat. I took my headphones out and plugged them in my phone to listen to music. I can't believe I forgot to plug them in before I went out of the house. As I listened to the beautiful voice of ________ I closed my eyes and enjoyed the music.

 

Of course ___ voice wasn't better than mine. Please, my singing is much more better. But I'm just too busy being lazy to be famous. Sometimes I sang while the others were studying or playing video games and I was not allowed to play with them. Tsk. Anyways I was not like arrogant Kim Hanbin who has neither the talent nor the looks. He acts like.. I don't know. I guess he just pisses me off because he got popular just because of good grades. Excuse me? That just shows me that he had no life. What a loser.

 

After I arrived the school I made my way straight to class. Strange to be lonely like this. I sighed. Where is Donghyuk, that nerd? Tskk. I quickly looked around; he was not here. Well then. I continued my way and of course I noticed the other people around me whisper. I didn't know about what and I actually didn't care. And damn it. Where were Donghyuk and Chanumon?! The only person I knew here was Kim Hanbin. He was standing about 12 feet away from me while being surrounded by some girls. He saw me. For a second he turned around and looked at me right in the eyes but then he turned away again. So he was ignoring me. I was fine with that and also glad!

 

But then again..

 

There was this strange dizzy feeling. I shook my head. I kinda got used to this feeling already. I just didn't know if this was something good or bad. I sighed and ran my fingers trough my hair but then I stopped. Because I got bangs. And ruining my beautiful hair would be the stupidest thing I could do. So I fixed them quickly while looking at the reflection of the window which reflected a handsome guy staring back at me, me. And this is how you forget that you actually feel like shit.

 

But those whispers didn't stop. And I knew that they were talking about me. Because they were looking at me. I still didn't know why and I didn't care because I hated all of the people here. I looked around again to see Hanbin. He was staring at me. Not looking. Staring. But once he noticed that I caught him he immediately looked away. He just looked down and made his way to God knows where, but away from me. That was some strange and intense stare. Maybe he wanted something from me? I didn't know, maybe. If he wanted something he should just ask- nah. I forgot that he annoyed me.

 

Finally I arrived at my class and sat down at my place. Alone. I looked back. The seat was empty but there were some fake roses and letters. FML. I just shook my head again and looked out of the window. So...life was just going on? Or was this a new beginning? I sighed. What was I talking about? I should stop being so emo...

 

I noticed Chanwoo and Donghyuk and looked at them. And also I could notice those stares and whispers again from the other people of my class. Seriously. Were they talking about the accident? No, it must be something new...and different. “Uh...hey Junhoe..” Donghyuk said while rubbing his neck. “Oh hell no.” I mumbled. Every time Donghyuk started his sentence with 'Uh' and rubbed his neck there was something bothering him. So something must have happened while I was away. “What?” he asked.

 

“What is going on Kim Donghyuk?” I asked him directly. I also looked at Chanwoo. He just ignored my gaze and looked away. “So he hasn't heard about it.” Chanwoo said quietly to Donghyuk, ignoring my presence. “Looks like it.” Donghyuk said. “Oh, c'mon what now?!” I snapped at them. Seriously in the past few weeks nothing but shit stuff had happened. “How should I say it?” Donghyuk began. “Just say it!” I rolled my eyes annoyed. “Well...you know Saturday...” he said. “Yes I know what Saturday is Donghyuk. Just get to the point already-” he interrupted me “Well, on Saturday...Seungyoun's parents where found dead in their home..” I frowned. Now Chanwoo that idiot talked too and I wished he would just shut up. “The police said it was suicide.”

 

This isn't the new beginning that I wanted... 

 

 

 


	5. Act 5. Fragrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much to know. So little knowledge.

 

 

I pressed his little body against the wall and grabbed him by the collar after he hit his head against the wall and hissed. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?!” I yelled at him. He looked right into my eyes but he didn't say anything. “Tell me, you asshole!” I yelled at him again. “Shut up.” he just said. “Excuse me?!” I was so mad right now. He's not making anything better. He really just brings bad luck into my life. And his honey baby smell’s also not making anything better. Well actually, being so close to him I could smell a little bit of vanilla too.

 

“You're too loud. I don't even know what you want from me.” Hanbin said and pushed me gently away but I wasn’t letting this bitch go anywhere. Not now. I pressed my hands right and left next to his head and came closer to him. “You know what's up. Stop acting all innocent.” I hissed against his lips. “Then tell me. What did I do?” he asked and I could see a light smile on his face. I hate him. I hate him so much. “You really think this is funny? Seungyoun's parents are dead and you are smiling?! What are you!? Sick?” I snapped.

 

“Calm down.” he said but I shook my head. “Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to do that?” He sighed. Right in my face. That jerk! I just inhaled his breath! Ugh, how disgusting. At least he ate something sweet. Well it smelled like strawberry. Intense strawberry. “Seungyoun's parents didn't commit suicide. I'm sure.” I finally said. “So you're not that stupid.” Hanbin said. “Shut up this is not funny!” I snapped at him again.

 

“I know.” he said. He looked more serious now. Finally. “We shouldn't talk in school. We should go to a more private place where nobody can hear us.” he explained. I nodded. “Alright.” “But..” he added “I’m telling you that, that someone who is responsible for this, is someone who you might know.” Hanbin seriously? “What-” I wanted to continue my sentence but then I felt someone’s hand on my freaking butt. Like what the hell?! “H-hey!” I jerked back. I kinda blushed. Kinda. “What do you think you're doing?!” I snapped at him again. “Exchanging numbers.” he was holding my phone in his hands but he didn't look at me because he was busy typing.

 

“You know...my phone is locked.” I informed him. He just threw a weird grin at me and gave my phone back. “And you should know that I know everything about you.” he said. Confused I looked at my phone. What the-? It was unlocked. The contact list was open. “You give me the creeps.” I mumbled. “Of course.” he said and added “I’ll send you a message when I'm on my way to your house. Just make sure you're free today.”

 

After that, he just went straight to the school building again. I sighed. That guy is strange. Wait...making sure to be free all day? Is he serious? I have to wait for a strange guy who is not even a human for my whole day?! Ughhh, Kim Hanbin. I hate you.

 

 

Now here I was. Standing outside at the corner of the school building. I just shrugged and made my way again to the next class. It was a tad bit too windy to stay outside any longer. And I also knew what people did here in this corner. Dirty, dirty things. Really dirty things. The good thing was that I pressed Hanbin against that wall. Where hundred of students had sex. Hehehe.

 

I'm so amazing.

 

But the whole day felt weird again. The dizzy feeling didn't fade away and I also felt like I was missing something? I don't know. I would go to the doctor because of the dizzy feeling but...I'm kind of a monster and yeah. That says everything. Doctors are only for full humans. That's so racist.

 

I was praying that the school could end fast. Well actually I didn't pray. I was just looking out of the window, playing with my phone and annoying Donghyuk that nerd. In the break I mocked Chanwoo's huge eye bags. He said he played all night. Typical him. He was a geek. Oh hell no. I don't wanna hang out with the nerd and the geek. I need new friends. But not someone like Hanbin. The Mr. Perfection who is actually a weird idiot. And he also touched my butt which makes him a gay pervert.

 

As I arrived home nothing was better there. My mother gave me a sad expression. “Did you hear...?” “Yeah.” I interrupted her. “I really can't believe this. How can all this happen to such a nice family.” she mumbled frustrated. You wouldn't say that if you knew that they were monsters. Like your son now actually. “How can so many bad things happen in such a short time...everything was perfect...good...nobody was-...nobody got hurt...” she mumbled. I sighed. “Mom.” I put my hands down on her shoulders. “You should go rest. Please do not think about it anymore.” I said. She nodded. “I'm sorry, Junhoe.” she smiled quite tired. “Just go sleep.” I said and smiled back before I made my way to my room to throw my jacket and backpack to the corner.

 

Now I need to shower. Seriously I feel so dirty after being 5 minutes in the sex school corner. After I showered I put on some black shorts and a black shirt. Then I threw myself down at my bed and checked my phone. No messages. Hanbin that... he better come soon! Ugh I need to get mentally prepared for his face and his being.

 

I fell asleep for only a hour. Then I woke up to watch some Tv Series. I checked my phone to see how long I waited for him. 4 Hours already. I sighed “Kim Hanbin... you-” I interrupted myself when someone opened the door. “Yeah. I found it. Thank you!” he almost shouted and looked at me. Ugh, his voice is so annoying. He had a slight smirk on his face. “Where you sleeping?”. I gave him a pissed off look. “No.”

 

“Of course not.” he said and closed the door behind him. “Of course not.” I mocked him quietly. He ignored it and came towards me to sit down on the floor next to my bed. He leaned his back against the bed as he sat down. “Uhm...” I looked down at him. “You know there is a chair right next to my desk.” I said and pointed with my index finger to the chair which was like 1 Meter apart from the bed. “And?” he asked and looked up at me. I shrugged with my shoulders “Just saying...”

 

Of course. Kim Hanbin comes when Kim Hanbin wants to come. Why do I know his last name by the way? Ugh. “You didn't text.” I told him. “Oh...yeah I forgot.” he said. Yeah and that's why I was- well actually I don't really have a social life so I didn't have a reason to be mad. But he didn’t know that. I could have an....important meeting or something like that! He was wasting my time.

 

There was a big silence in this room now. He didn't say anything and I... I'm not very social. He didn't even apologize being this late or not contacting me at all to let me know when he was coming like he said earlier in school. What did I expect from a person like him? Of course he wouldn't apologize. Arrogant bastard.

 

“So” he finally broke the silence. “The news...you know...that...with Seungyoun's parents...about their death..” he started. Wow, he was even worse than me when it came to conversation. He stuttered something and tried to find the right words but it only made things more awkward. Actually he was awkward. Maybe I should help him a little bit. Not because I wanted to or that I pitied him. I just wanted to know everything so he could get the fuck out of here. “You said you knew who killed Seungyoun's parents.” I reminded him.

 

“Oh...yeah right! So...you know...uh” he played with his fingers. I sighed and rolled my eyes annoyed. “C'mon! Just say it!” I snapped. “Yeah! Well we know that it must’ve been someone who goes to our school. But I don't know him..I don't even know how he looks like.” he explained finally. “What do you mean?” I asked. Of course I couldn’t understand anything. “Well...I can feel his presence...he is a...ghoul? But he is not alone. I can feel it. But also our school has lots lots of people so it's hard to tell who is the strange presence.” he explained further.

 

 

Well that makes sense, I guess?

 

 

“But you said I know the person?” I asked again. If he didn't know the person how the heck could he be sure that I know the person?! “Well the person is always near you. It must be someone who knows you or you know him.” Hanbin explained while playing with his ring that he got on his right index finger. So a person who I knew...

 

Huh, from this angle here I could see his neck perfectly. Quite strange because it looked so..smooth. Even though he was slightly tanned his skin looked so smooth and soft- I shook my head. What the hell was that? Stop it, Junhoe.

 

 

“Why would a person killed someone who had just lost their child?” I asked still looking at his neck. He shrugged. “Well...I'm not sure but when those guys...the royal crosses...after they attacked us I could sense the same presence. So it must be him who was there...” he was looking at me now. I was a little bit shocked and scared that he would catch me starring at his neck like a horny and a hungry vampire. More hungry not horny.

 

I'm not gay by the way.

 

 

I looked STRAIGHT in his eyes. “So he must be a part...” I said quietly. He nodded and stood up “Yeah, he is a part of those royal crosses. I guess. We can't be sure, he could also just be spying both the gangs to gather some information for his gang. Who knows?” That's good. He didn't notice it. Thank god, that would be awkward. Why am I like this? Feeling dizzy, sniffing on Hanbin because of his honey smell and staring at him...no not at him. At his neck. It looked pretty fleshy. Ugh, I feel so freaky.

 

I just wish those feelings were gone. I hate that feeling. Like my body is missing something. It's like...like.. I didn't eat hamburgers for a year. But the worst thing was that Hanbin didn't stop talking and I wasn't listening. He said something about what we need to do now or something like that. He is such a weird guy. He was like a friend to Seungyoun or...a gang member or what ever. They knew each other but Hanbin didn't come to his funeral. It didn’t matter if he’s Ghoul, Ajin or Human. We all have the same culture so why the heck didn't he come.

“Do you understand?” he asked me. “Hanbin.” I said while looking at him “Yeah?”

“Why weren't you at Seungyoun's funeral?” I asked him. I know that he noticed that I wasn't listening to him. But he didn't say anything about that which is- “So you didn't pay any attention to what I said?” Bitch. “Anyway. Why would I come?” he asked me back. “Weren't you guys like..friends? Partners?”

 

He shook his head “Not really. We were just gang members. I wasn't close to him. I knew nothing about him. But seriously, I didn't even care. He didn't really talk to me and so did I.” What a lame excuse. “But you knew him. Why didn't you come? Isn't it quite unrespectful? I mean he is dead but-” He interrupted me “Do you really think I could come even if I wanted to? Junhoe I'm still an Ajin. I can't go wherever I want to. His family is full of ghouls.”

 

“Well...but do you really think they would do something in front of humans?” I asked him again. “No. Maybe. But I still can't go everywhere. There are so many things that could happen.” Oh my god. “What are you? A princess?” I implied and rolled with eyes. “No.” he said. He sounded kinda mad. “I can take care of myself but even Kangnam can’t handle a bunch of Ghouls. No one can do that.” He said. Butthurt. “What ever. I should go now. Come to Beans 'n Cream Cafe, 10 am, Saturday.” he said and made his way to the door.

 

There is it again. That dizzy feeling.

 

“Hanbin. Wait” I abruptly stood up and grabbed his wrists. He gave me a surprised look. He looked right into my eyes. What now? I tried to say something but I couldn't. Even if I could what would I say? Damn. What is wrong with me? Stop being like this, Junhoe. This is not cool.

 

 

“Maybe you should rest” Hanbin said and took my hand. Then he let go of it. “You seemed a little bit weak today.” he said and opeopened door. “See ya” he said before he exited the room and closed the door again. And now it was gone.

 

 

The smell of sweet honey was gone.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

The week passed pretty fast. It was a strange week and I'm glad that it ended fast. Actually the only strange thing was Hanbin who was ignoring me, but I caught him staring at me a few times. And my asshole biology teacher gave us a suprise test which I really messed up. But I didn't care about it. Oh, and I almost fainted in PE-Class. I don't know, I just felt dizzy and then... yeah. That's it.

 

 

The funeral of Seungyoun's parents is tomorrow on Sunday. A funeral once again....

 

I looked at myself in the mirror. Black Fashion. I really look good. I look good as hell everyday. I made my way down to the kitchen where I ate a toast before I exited my house. “Where are you going?” my mother asked me. “Just...out with friends.” I said. “Okay, but don't be too late at home. Tomorrow will be the funeral-” “Yeah I know.” I interrupted her and left the house to take the bus.

 

“You are late!” he scolded me. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. “It's really impolite to be late. I said 10 am and now it's..oh look! 11 am! You are an hour too late, Junhoe!” he continued. He's so..noisy and talks too much. I looked down at him. “Are you finished?” I asked him uninterested. He sighed then “I even came earlier and you are too late!”

“Well I didn't say I’d come so be glad that I did.” I mumbled.

 

But that didn't help. He just kept scolding me, but I stopped listening to him. I looked at him. His eyes are strange...his lips are full and his nose is too big for his face. His skin is clear and slightly tanned. And his eyebrows are as strange as his eyes...but I liked it.

 

And I don't even know why.

 

Damn, Junhoe. Why are you staring at him like that? I turned my eyes to Sojin who was mixing some drinks. I didn't want to know what she was mixing. She looked back at me and smiled “A Drink?” I nodded “Yeah”

“An energy drink would be much more helpful for your day” Hanbin warned me. Again I looked at him. I can't wait to get 18 and go to partys to be hetero again.

 

 

“Listen, today will be your first training day. You are a part of this gang now, so you will meet up with the other members. They will also help you with your training.” Hanbin explained. I was gonna say something but then someone gatecrashed our conversation. “Morning~!” I heard an unknown voice. I glanced at the door. There were a few random people. Are those...the other members?

 

 

There was a short boy who sat down on the bar chair. Sojin gave him a glass of wine. Isn't he too young? He sighed “There is nothing better than a glass of wine after a mission.” he said. “Oh wow” I heard someone behind me. I jumped off and turn around to see the most strangest guy that I've ever seen. “So you are the half ghoul, huh?” he wondered and with a measuring tape he measured my shoulders. What the heck is wrong with these people. “I need to do some tests and...yeah you would be the most interesting-” I ripped the measuring tape out of his hand. “Stop that, Freak.” I warned him. Then the next creep came “How dare you touch the Professor?!”

 

“Enough” Hanbin said. “Is everyone here? Good. I wanted to introduce to you our new member Koo Junhoe.” They looked at me. The short boy smiled “Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Jinhwan. I'm the spion of the team.” he said. That lil boy is a spion? “I'm Kwon Jiyong but people call me Professor Kwon.” the creep with the measuring tape said. “And I'm Seunghoon his assistant.” said the other creep. “Choi Seunghyun. Rich and Handsome” another guy in fancy clothes said. Still a strange team. “Song Mino” said the other guy. I waited for him to say more but he didn't. “And?” I looked at him. “What?” he asked. I just shook my head.

 

“Now we should-” “Wait” I interrupted Hanbin. “Everyone has a main area. What are you in this gang?” I asked. Not like I'm interested but he doesn't look useful at all. “I'm the whistle blower”

How boring.

“Let's begin” Hanbin said and we walked into a lab. So behind the Café was a lab. That wasn't weird at all, when you knew that those people are not human either. Jiyoung- no. Professor Kwon was...special. He was quite nice, said I should sit down and then...he took out his glasses and put them on. “LET'S GET STARTED!” he yelled. “YEAH!” Seunghoon shouted. “What the hell?” I mumbled. “Don't worry” Hanbin said “The glasses are fake”

 

Yeah, Hanbin. That's what I was worried about the most right now.

 

It began, they did a few checks and took a little bit of my blood. I was worried all the time. Being with these two freaks alone was no fun. Hanbin left me alone with those two freaks! Professor Kwon just smiled from time to time and every two minutes he said “Oh..interesting.”

 

 

After he was done I made my way straight to the Café, knowing that Hanbin was there. He was sitting and eating something. Salad. So disgusting. “Are you crazy leaving me with those weird freaks alone?! Have you lost your mind?!” I snapped at him. He looked at me. “So you're finished” He stood up and grabbed my wrist. “What?” I looked at him. He didn't say anything and dragged me out of the Café. “Hanbin! What the hell are you doing now?”

 

 

Behind the Café was an abandoned building. He opened the door and dragged me in the building straight inside an elevator. I didn’t know if it was a good idea to use it because the elevator looked really old and rusty. Hanbin might be kinda immortal but I'm wasn’t.

 

Surprisingly the elevator worked without any rattle. I looked at Hanbin. He was standing in front of me and I had a clear view of his bare neck. His skin was so perfect it gave me chills. Either it's because he was an Ajin or it's because he took a good care for his skin. The elevator stopped and the door opened and Hanbin took a few steps out of it. I followed him. We were at the roof now.

 

But we weren't alone. There was a short but well built guy standing in front of us. He glanced at Hanbin and nodded. He took my hand to shake it but I think he just wanted to rip it off. “Hey, I'm Youngbae. I belong to Mino's Group.” he said. Young...Bae. I earned a punch in my rips from Hanbin when I started to giggle. C'mon it's not fair. I have the name hoe in my name why can't I laugh at someone else’s name? My life is hard. Actually because most of the koreans don’t speak english well.. so.

 

Who was Mino again? One of those strange guys, right? “You guys have your own squad?” I asked, not really interested. “The Black Bulldogs consist of many little groups like Jinhwan and his spions.” Hanbin explained quickly. “But we are not here to talk. You need to train, Junhoe. That's why you are here. Youngbae is gonna train you. It's important that you train because your crawl needs to be awakened”

 

God, he talked so much. “Yeah, what ever.” I said. I didn’t even want to be here. I looked at the Youngbae guy. “So?” I said. He smiled “We begin now. “ he said. I nodded, but then suddenly I felt a harsh pain in my stomach...or his fist hitting my stomach. “Fuck!” I hissed and curled myself down to the ground. “What the hell was that!” I hissed again.

 

“Hmmm, looks like your reactions are kinda slow” he said. You’re fucking  kidding me right now. Ughh, my organs felt like they were bleeding. I heard a few steps “Well then. I'm gonna watch and wait until you finish” Hanbin said. Of course. See how I get beaten up. “Okay, stand up. We should work on your dodging skills.” Youngbae “Ugh, so we're not done yet?” I said. Youngbae smiled and helped me up “Things just gotten serious now. Sorry.” he said. I nodded. “Let's do this real quick.”

 

I wish I hadn’t said that.

 

 

That son of a bitch beated the shit out of me. He always said 'dodge' but the fuck. What a bad mentor. Also for his short height he’s pretty strong. He was short like the Jinhwan Spion guy. Youngbae gave me a few lessons how to dodge and Hanbin just watched us like we were there for his entertainment.

 

 

“Your’re getting weak” Youngbae said. No, I'm getting thirsty, you Idiot. My body really hurt and I couldn't stop panting. Now I felt more weakened. “C'mon. You need to go over your limits” Youngbae said again. “It hurts...” I mumbled and grasped my own shirt. I kneeled down on the ground. Why does it hurt again? I felt so weak.

 

“Junhoe? Are you alright?” Youngbae asked this time more worried. He ran towards me. Oh hell no. Was I going to die again? What was this? My body had gotten weaker. I couldn't hold myself anymore but the pain was still there. But the more I felt weaker the more the pain faded away. The last words I heard were Hanbin's “C'mon. You nearly practiced for an hour....don't be so....”

 

Darkness and silence.

 

There was it again. That smell...

 

Honey.

 

Someone stroked gently my hair. But who? The person had soft skin which at times brushed over my forehead. I still couldn’t move because I felt too weak. But the pain was gone. After a short time I opened my eyes and could see his big nose. From down here it looked much more bigger.

 

 

“Huh? You awake?” he asked after he realized that I was staring at him. “Ugh” I tried to sit up “What happened?” I asked Hanbin aka the guy with the big nose. “You fainted.” he said and looked at me. “How long had you been feeling like this?” he suddenly asked. “Huh? What are you talking about?” I asked quite confused. “You know what I'm talking about. This wasn't the first time, right?” he implied. How could he be so sure about that ? Seriously. “Here. Water” Youngbae said. The guy was still there? I totally forgot about him. He gave me a water bottle. I opened the bottle and took a sip.

 

“Junhoe, since when?” Hanbin asked again. I sighed “Since I left the hospital, okay? But I never fainted. This is the first time.” I finally answered. Hanbin sighed “You really need to eat-”

“No.” I interrupted him and shook my head. Even trough I was quite weak, I stood up. He looked up at me “If you continue being like this you gonna die.” he said. I shrugged “And? I don't care. I'm not a fucking cannibal-” “You're not a human anymore” “Shut up, Kim Hanbin” I snapped.

 

 

“We are not bad people” he said and stood up. “”You really think we kill innocent citizens? We want to protect them. We protect them from bad ghouls and from bad humans.” I rolled my eyes annoyed “That means you guys have criminals for lunch.”

“Yeah...kinda.” he said and continued “We also deliver to ghouls who are weak and live here in peace.”

“Oh so you guys are friendly cannibals” I said my voiced full of sarcasm. “Junhoe, stop it.” Hanbin said serious. “I know this might be strange to you, but you eat chicken too? Isn't that bad ?”

“I'm not a chicken, Hanbin”

“Neither are you human”

I sighed “You...you really are...annoying.” Hanbin shook his head “I don't care. You need to get healthy and strong. We still don't know our enemys well. They could kill your family or your friends. You really want that?” he sounded so pissed. “Fine...then let's continue with the training.” I mumbled. “Not like this.” Hanbin said and grabbed my wrist. “What-?”

 

“We'll see ya, Youngbae. We're going back to the Café.” he said to Youngbae and dragged me towards the elevator again. I heard Youngbae yelling “Don't be too harsh on him!”

As Hanbin dragged me to the elevator he pressed a button and the door closed. Ughh, my mouth felt so dry and disgusting. It feels like my condition gets worse and worse than better. Hanbin was again standing in front me. With his back to me. Showing his bare neck to me. I licked my upper lip. There was this feeling again. The smelll of honey was so intense, filling the room with it.

 

I'm gonna lose it.

 

I'm so gonna lose my control. I took a deep breath. Ugh, am I sweating? Feels like it. Why is it so hot in here? I took a step forward. This isn't right, Junhoe. This isn't- “Fuck it!” I snapped. “Wha-?” Hanbin turned around to look at me but I just slammed him against the metallic elevator wall and digged my teeth into his neck. “A-Ah! What the hell! Junhoe!” he screamed. He screamed so fucking loud that I lost it and threw him down on the ground. I panted a little bit and looked at him while I was licking my lips. “J-Junhoe just-” I didn't let him finish his sentence and just bit him this time much more deeper. His blood was sweet but this wasn't the only thing that I wanted. Flesh. “Nghh, Junhoe!” Hanbin screamed. He pressed his hand against my shoulders. I don't know if he wanted to push me off or not but seriously I didn't care. It just tasted so sweet and delicious. It tasted exactly like honey.

Suddenly the door opened. “Ugh” I looked up to see a confused Kangnam. Hanbin was panting, really loud under me. “Koo Junhoe...why are you eating my informant?”

“Uhm...” I licked what was left of Hanbin's blood away from my lips.

 

Well yeah, Junhoe. Explain that.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

“Y-Yah! What are you doing?” Hanbin flustered asked. “Don't ask me! I'm really trying here!” I snapped at him rubbed my teeth against his neck, only doing more hickeys. “Just bite, you Idiot!” Hanbin snapped at me now. I looked at him “Do you really think this is easy? I can't- Oh wow, they're gone.” I looked at his neck. The hickeys were gone. So fast? “Of course, they're gone. Ugh” Hanbin sighed.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing here in the lounge?” Mino asked. “Junhoe is trying to...eat...” Hanbin said and blushed a little bit. Huh? Why was he blushing? I didn't even know that he could blush. “What's wrong?” Jinhwan and the others came in “Have an eating disorder?” I shook my head “I just...don't want to eat humans, okay?”

“How about we make little slices and-” I cut Hanbin off “Oh hell no!”

 

There was a short period of silence before Jinhwan broke it “How about...” he clapped “A female Ajin!”

Everybody gave him a confused look. “You know what I mean. You’re gonna seduce her and she will be yours but you don't wanna hurt her and she's a drug to you but...why are you guys looking at me like that?” he said confused. “Did you watch twillight, midget?” I asked. “What is that?” he asked me back. I shook my head “Forget it.”

Second round of silence again. “You don't eat other meat raw, right?” Seunhgyun asked. I nodded “Yeah...” “So why don't we just cook the human-” “EW!” I shook my head. What a bad and disgusting idea.

The third round of the silence game. This was no fun anymore. “Wait a minute” Seunghoon said and searched something on his iPad. “How about...we put a few RC-Cells in a cow's or chicken’s body? Oh my god. It will turn into a ghoul and....” Mino interrupted him “Is that even possible?”

 

Everybody looked at Seunghoon who was searching something on his iPad. “Oh...no it isn't. Damn it. For someone to turn into a ghoul it’s only possible for about 50% and that someone needs to be a human.”

“Wait. What 50%?!” I yelled but Hanbin pressed his hand against my mouth. “Let's not change the subject” he said.

But...that actually meant that I was just lucky I didn't die! Putting that fucking heart into me with that 50%...ugh. Seungyoun you...

 

“Oh my...” Sojin sighed “What a waste. Koo Junhoe, if a Ajin offers his body you don't reject him. It's like a gift! A free and beautiful gift” she said. “If I were you, I would take Hanbin's clothes off and eat him up. Damn” Now everybody gave Sojin a shocked expression. She looked at us “What? I like eating good looking boys.”

 

 

“Uhm...okay?” I mumbled. That woman... might be dangerous. “You act like it wouldn’t hurt at all.” Hanbin said and put his hand on his neck. “Like I even offered myself. Bullshit. He just attacked me like a crazy monkey. I didn't have a choice.” Hanbin mumbled and looked down. What the hell is going on? Was he hurt or what? Jinhwan sighed “Hanbiniie is always so sentimental because he is the only Ajin here”

Yeah, I see. His personality was more different than I had expected. Sometimes he was serious but then in the next moment a whiny baby...kinda innocent. He's so strange. “I guess this conservation is useless then” Seunghyun said.

 

The rest of the day I trained with Jinhwan, Mino and Seunghyun. But seriously that Jiyoung guy- no Professor Kwon must be crazy! I'm pretty sure that he's crazy. I saw him in his labor, he laughed like a crazy motherfucker but as Hanbin came into his room and brought him some food he was smiling like a little kid and had said “Oh thank you, Hanbin-ah!” Seriously he is like Hanbin, switching his personality that fast. But he is on a different level man.

 

After the training Kangnam told me to go to Hanbin. He pressed his hands on my wounds to heal them, I guess. Yeah, that's his power, so? “It's still strange...” He mumbled. Shit, can he read my mind too? “Why should they kill Seungyoun's parents. There is no use for that...” Oh thank god, he can't. He continued “They were innocent. They didn't hurt anyone. Maybe the enemy has really an eye on you.” Was he talking to himself or to me? “Who knows” I let out. It's fucking late now. I hope my parents aren't awake, they would cut me off. “We don't know if the enemy wants you, so never go alone outside in the night. Understand?” Hanbin said. I nodded. What are you? My mother? “And never go to strange guys who are in a dark corner!” he said stern. I sighed “Yeah...”

“I'm gonna take you home” he said. Congrats, you're worse than my mother.

He really did take me home, But we didn't talk the whole way. And that was awkward as fuck. Awkward and boring. Once we arrived he looked at me “You need to come tomorrow too.” he said. “I know.” I looked at him too. “Well then...so...I guess, you're going home too?” I asked and tried not to sound that awkward. He nodded and turned around to make his way home.

 

When I unlocked the door, I walked as quietly as I could in and I noticed that my parents must be asleep. Because all the lights where off and nobody was in the living room. I made my way straight to the bathroom to take a long shower. That felt so good. I didn't want to think about what happened today...that little accident with Hanbin in the elevator. Ugh, so awkward. After I was done with showering and put some clothes on I went straight to bed. I was done with the world. My body was tired.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

“...And when the RC-Cells...Junhoe!! Pay attention!” Hanbin yelled at me. I groaned. “This is so fucking boring. Why should I learn something about the Ghouls biologic shit.” “This 'shit' is important! Now pay attention!” Hanbin scolded at me. It's too early to be awake on a Sunday. As Hanbin continued I closed my eyes but with that I just earned a book crashing against my head. “Ow!” I yelled. “Pay attention, you asshole!” Hanbin's ears got red. I sensed danger right away. I sighed “You're so annoying” “Excuse me, but you need to know this!” he yelled at me. “Yeah, what ever. Continue” I said and yawned. “Good, but take notes!” Hanbin said before he continued. Well of course I was taking notes. I drew a panda, but it looked like a dog. I didn’t know how that happened. But as Hanbin noticed I wasn’t taking any notes... Let's say, I was fucked up. “You really want to train, huh?” he hissed.

 

Like I said, I fucked up.

 

“Fuck, Hanbin!” I hissed. He was sitting on my belly while massacring me. “Pain is important. When you can stand that pain, you will get stronger” he said and dug the knife deeper into my shoulder. “Fuck you!” I cried out. “What? You wanted to practice.” he said. “Get that shit out of me!” I hissed in pain. He sighed and pulled the knife out of my body. It was too harsh for my own liking. “Fuck!”

“Stop crying like a baby.” he said and pressed his hand against my open wound to heal me. I panted a little bit. So when he's mad he’ll cut me in pieces and heal me again, or what? “Let's continue” he said. Oh hell no. “Fuck me...” I mumbled.

 

After the 'training' I made my way home. Alone. I fleed from Hanbin. Seriously, that guy...he pisses me off so much more when he's mad at me. God, he is so annoying. Again it was late and my parents were sleeping. They went somewhere today, but I don't know where. I can't remember it anymore and seriously. I don't care. I just took a shower and went to bed like yesterday.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Act 6. Pluviophile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrow and Fun.

 

 

“This is unbelievable!” she yelled at me. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Seriously this woman can't stop complaining. It's already happened, why is she still nagging? I sighed “Mom, c'mon!”  
“No! It was the funeral of your best friend's parents! How could you not come?! There is nothing that's more important!” she continued. Well, actually that's not true. I know that it was important. It was important. But what should I do? So many things happened that I forgot about the funeral. How can I focus on so many things? I’m just a man! “Something came up. What could I've done?” I said and looked out of the kitchen window. It's raining as hell. For a second I thought it's not raining but pissing. Actually I didn't even know when it started raining, it felt like it was the whole day. From this morning till the evening, now. But seriously, the rain kinda distracted me. Big water drops slammed against the window. Like they could break it.  
  
  
“There is no excuse for that!” she almost yelled and continued “How can you just be like that?! This is just...why are you like this!?” Oh no. She sounds frustrated and I hope she doesn't start crying. “Mom-” right away she interrupted me “You're colder than you actually are! I know you don't like to show your feelings but since that day...you... you’ve changed...”  
  
  
Yeah, if you only knew.  
  
  
“You're always out... coming home at night...” she mumbled. I sighed. “Oh, come on! Stop being like this, please!” I said quite annoyed. At the same time thunders could be heard from the fucking outside, seriously what the hell. “I know that you are going through puberty and really awful things are happening right now in your life but don't-” Now the bell was ringing. At the right time~  
  
  
That's what I thought but she continued “Don't lose yourself, Junhoe!” I sighed again and rolled my eyes. “I get it, okay?”  
“No, you don't. And don't you dare roll your eyes at me!” Seriously this woman.  
“Why do you even care?! I'm fine! Everything is fine! Why should I’ve come to the funeral? To celebrate their death?! Didn’t you think that I'd might want to go all by myself to their grave because it's fucking more personal!?” I almost shouted at her, holy. Well actually, I didn't visit them, but forget that. She didn't say anything. She just shook her head “Be at least for once a good son and go open the door.” she said. She didn't sound mad or whatever. Maybe it was disappointment? I didn't even care right now.  
  
  
I sighed and dragged myself to the front door to open it. I looked up. Are you kidding me right now, Lord? I mean...seriously? Is this a sick gift from you or you just enjoy torturing me because you're bored as hell? I looked again straight to the person in front of me. Little pup Kim Hanbin was standing right in front of me. All wet and trembling, holding something wrapped in a plastic bag tight in his arms and pressed into his chest. Neither am I a pervert nor a sadist. But.... this view was kinda cute. And I really liked it. Like really. Or I'm just being weird again. But that doesn't explain why this trash BIN is here.  
  
  
“Who is it- Oh god! You're Junhoe's friend right? Oh my god! Poor boy! Junhoe what kind of a friend are you!? Bring this boy a towel immediately! God, he must be freezing! Look, he is shaking!” I let out an annoyed sigh when my Mother appeared right behind me. Yes. I'm always the bad guy. “I'm sorry for the disruption. “ Hanbin mumbled and smiled shyly. Oh please, stop acting cute. You weren't cute at all when you massacred me. “Wait, you are the pretty boy who visited us last time, right? Oh my. Come in!! Junhoe! Bring this boy some towels! Take him to the bathroom he should take a shower and put some of your clothes on. It's dark outside. A young boy shouldn't be outside at this hour.” my mother commanded. Kim Hanbin, I hate you.  
  
  
Hanbin came in and I took a towel from the fresh laundry to throw it on his head. Hanbin immediately began to rub his hair and face with the towel as he put the plastic bag on the floor. “I'm cooking right now. You can eat with us” my mother said and smiled. Yeah but a minute before you said how bad of a son I was. Hanbin shook his head “I would love to. But I-” I sighed annoyingly. “God, stop acting like a good boy. Shut up and just eat with us.” I hope you choke on it by the way.  
  
  
After that I dragged him to the bathroom. He didn't say anything. He just followed me like a little puppy. I hate to admit that he looked really cute. Shame on me. When we arrived at the bathroom I looked at him. “I'm gonna get you some clothes. You're gonna take a shower, understood?” I commanded him. He just nodded bravely and put the plastic bag on a corner. What's in it anyway? I left the bathroom and made my way to my own room. Giving this little shit my clothes...Irritated, I grabbed a pair of gray shorts and a white t shirt. My boxershorts too? Ugh, not cool. I took an old one because...I ain't gonna use that again. He can have it.  
  
  
I looked out of my window to check if it was still raining. And yeah, it was. What a heavy storm out there. Why was Hanbin outside in this chaotic weather? Ugh, damn I forgot to ask him! Great job, Junhoe. Next time I should just drool over him. I sighed “I should bring these clothes to Hanbin” I mumbled to myself and made my way back to the bathroom. Sadly I came in at the right time.  
  
  
“Hanbin- WHAT THE FUCK MY EYES!!” I screamed my soul off. “FUCK!” I hissed and immediately turned my head to the wall. Why the fuck was he naked?! Hanbin jumped “W-What the...what?!” Hanbin said confused and goes under the shower like nothing really happened. Like I was not here. “Ugh put some clothes on, damn it!” I hissed again. “But you told me to take a shower?” Hanbin said still confused. “Yeah, but- ugh! Shut up and...just shut up!” I snapped at him and left the bathroom before loudly shutting the door. “Junhoe, is everything okay up there?” My mother shouted from downstairs. “Yeah!” I just shouted back and immediately rushed to my room.  
  
  
Hanbin this idiot! How can he just ruin my peaceful home? And my eyes. Well actually I didn't see much because I looked promptly away. With my fingertip, I rubbed against my lower lip. I just saw his upper body. Thank god it was just that. But it looked surprisingly smooth, I guess? Everything was quite perfect. Or my fantasy is just playing games and his body wasn't that perfect and smooth. Forget it, Junhoe. I threw myself on to my soft bed. While Hanbin was taking a shower I was watching some dramas. Like always. Besides Hanbin is in my bathroom, taking a shower and being naked.  
  
  
He didn't even take the half of the Episode of the drama. So actually that means it took him about 20 minutes. He came into my room, wearing my clothes and I just eyed him. He looked quite...c...u...t...e? The clothes fitted him, maybe it's because I'm not that broad but well. Let’s see what puberty is later going to do to me after it is done. He still got that fucking plastic bag in his hands. Maybe there were some organs from dead people in it- but Hanbin is an Ajin. Maybe he has a ghoul as a friend or he wants me to eat that shit because he enjoys bothering me with these kind of things. Who knows?  
  
  
“Put your clothes in the laundry-”  
“I already did”  
What a bitch. “Hanbin” I said while piercing him with my eyes “Yeah?” he was still standing there. His hair was still wet and a little bit messy. Kinda cute. And yes. I’m seriously thinking of that word way too much. “What's in there?” I asked him pointing at the plastic bag that he was still holding. Surprisingly he was blushing. What the hell? Of course he looked adorable but why the heck is he blushing? Did he buy tampons or what? But Hanbin is not a girl. I know that now. “Doesn't matter” he mumbled.  
  
  
“Alright” I sat up a little “And what do you want from me now?” He didn't stop blushing “You know...Ghoul and stuff” he still mumbled. Bad liar. A little grin appeared on my face “Really? Are you sure that you just didn't want to see me?” I looked closer at his face to see his reaction and he blushed harder. Adorable. “I-Idiot.” he stuttered but suddenly he stopped blushing and sighed. Now his face wasn’t fun anymore. “Alright, I was in the library studying. I forgot the time and it got dark. But I promised my sister to buy a toy that she wanted so I made my way to the store. Anyway I bought that” he stopped and pointed at the plastic bag “And yeah the rain got heavier. You know the whole day was raining but it didn't really bother me even when it got heavier. But then...you know the crossroad behind the restaurant?” he asked me before he continued. I just nodded without even knowing which fucking restaurant he meant. “Yeah, a freaking lighting just hit a tree and I got ...scared. Really scared. And your house was the nearest so...” when he finished his story he looked away from me. Like he was embarrassment. Idiot.  
  
  
“Wait, hold on.” I said and processed the word he said in my brain. “You have a sister?” I asked him. He nodded “She's 3” I grinned “Oho, sweet big brother Hanbin is buying his lil sister a toy.” Hanbin blushed again “Shut up” he almost pouted. “But wait. You're an Ajin. That means you don't die when you get hit by a lighting. So what are you scared of?” I asked him quite suspicious. “Are you crazy? What if people see how I get hit by lightning? And if not...it still hurts and I'm scared of it, okay?” Now he was pouting. Was he lying? I didn’t really know and I didn’t really care. “If you say so” I just said. “Junhoe! Dinner is ready! Come down, boys!” my mother shouted.

 

  
║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

  
“Oh my! Did you hear about what happened at the crossroad behind the restaurant? A tree got hit by lighting!” my mother said. Hanbin just gave me a triumphant smile before he stuffed more food into his ugly face. I just sighed and continued eating. My mother looked at Hanbin “So...you are the same age as Junhoe?” Hanbin smiled (son of a-) “Well actually I was born one year earlier, that's why I'm one year above him” he said. “But we're almost at the same age. I'm only 5 months older”  
How did he know when my- “Woah, and are you good in school?” she asked again. God, mom. You drooling. “Quite, yeah. I'm one of the best ones in my year” he said. Arrogant bastard. “What? And how did you become friends with Junhoe?” she asked surprised. What did that even mean? Was I not smart enough? Excuse me for having a life. What is school?  
  
  
“It just happened. We had the same friends so..” Hanbin said. L.I.A.R. My mother sighed “I wish I had a wonderful son like you” EXCUSE ME?! What am I then? Aggressively I stuffed my mouth with more food. Assholes. “I really don't get how a good boy like you could be friends with my son” she said. “Ya!” I almost shouted at her but my father would kill me for that. He even gave me a warning look. “We are not friends so stop it!” I looked at Hanbin. Why the fuck is he blushing now?! Seriously. Is he really that shy or is he just playing games? This boy. I can't. I mean he can massacre me and also be the cute shy boy. He must be psychologically sick.  
  
  
“It's really not going to stop, huh?” My mother changed the subject “The weather's got really crazy. You should sleep here. It's too late anyway.” she said and finally started to eat. Maybe she would stop talking. Don't get me wrong. I love my mother. Really. But today she just fucked up. “But tomorrow is school-” Hanbin started but my mother interrupted him “You can use Junhoe's Uniform”  
  
  
Of course he can. Yeaah! Ugh, kill me please.  
  
  
“Well... looks like I don't really have a choice” he said and smiled shyly. Go die, Hanbin. I'm not in the mood for you. “Where should he sleep?” I asked her. I'm not gonna sleep with hi- “With you in your bed of course” she answered. “Uhm” everybody looked at my mother. Even my father looked at her. Sleeping with Kim Hanbin in a bed. “What? You both are boys so what? He shouldn’t sleep in the living room, that’s not really comfortable.” she said. You gotta be kidding me woman. I looked at Hanbin. That bastard was smiling. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. I swear.  
  
  
“You have a nice family” Hanbin said. “Fuck you” I hissed at him. He laid down on my bed. “What do you think you're doing, Kim Hanbin?” I asked. “Sleeping” He said. I shook my head “Oh hell no!” I almost yelled. “Why not?” he asked me confused. “You're not sleeping in my bed!” I snapped at him. “Where am I supposed to sleep then?” he asked me still confused. “On the floor!” He shook his head “No thanks” he closed his eyes. That.... ugh. What should I do?  
  
  
I laid myself down right next to him. I sighed “Do you always go this early to bed?” I asked him quite annoyed. “No...but I always study and do stuff for the black dogs....I haven’t slept for days...” Hanbin mumbled sleepily. Well that explains why he always had eye bags. I thought they were just a Hanbin thing. I looked at him. He was already sleeping? So fast? Alright then. Seriously, I didn't know what to  do. I didn't want to wake him up while I was watching a drama so I decided to sleep too.  
  
  
After a few hours of sleeping I woke up because something fat was laying on me. What's that? Ugh, I'm still so tired. It's still dark outside. “What the hell....” I mumbled and looked down on me. I frowned. “What the hell?!” Am I dreaming or am I high? Please don't tell me this is real. Hanbin was laying on me! How did he even get on me?! Ugh, his hand was touching my thighs and that's not cool at all. He was like laying between my legs with his head on my chest and I think I'm just gonna kill him now. Not cool at all! I tried to push him away but it only got worse. Like really worse. Like crotch worse.  
  
  
I just rolled myself to the side. Now he was laying next to me again. But this time really close. But I didn't mind. This pose was more comfortable and less sexual. I closed my eyes and I immediately smelled his scent again.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

  
  


“Mhhm...June!” I heard a whimper. What the hell. It's too early to hear voices. I sighed and rubbed my face against my pillow. “I can't breathe!” What the. Pillows don't talk. I open slowly my eyes. Oh. Yeah I was laying on Hanbin now. I sighed “Shut up, you can't die anyway” I mumbled and went to sleep again. “Ugh. C'mon you need to wake up” he said and tried to push me away but...I am a tall guy who likes to eat. “I'm too tired to do any shit” I mumbled. But he didn't stop moving. Seriously...- Ugh this night was a horror. Didn't I almost get a...boner? I immediately stood up. Oh hell no. This is not gonna happen again. I looked at Hanbin who stood up. But I ignored him. I didn't get a boner, right? I hope. I really hope. I sighed and went to sleep again. It's too early to get horny.  
  
  
“Junhoe. Wake up” Hanbin said. “I always wake before 5 'til 10 minutes I need to go...” I mumbled. “What about breakfast?” Hanbin asked. “Fuck you...” I still mumbled. Leave me alone, Hanbin. I need to sleep out every second I have. Hanbin sighed “Shut up and wake up!” he almost yelled and kicked me out of my own bed. I glanced around shocked before I looked at him “What the actual fuck?!” I hissed at him. “Make sure you’re ready in 15 Minutes.” he said serious. “You can’t be serious you're....ugh!” I mumbled tired. My morning routine was ruined. And I just lost almost 40 minutes of sleep. That's almost an hour. Are you kidding me right now, Kim Hanbin?  
  
  
I was eating my food annoyed while looking at Hanbin. Bastard is wearing my uniform now. Ugh. My nerves. “It's really....rare that you're awake so early to eat with us. You never have breakfast before school.” My mother said to me quite surprised. Don't get used to it, woman. She smiled when she looked at Hanbin “And surprisingly the uniform is quite fitting you.” she said. I let out an annoyed sigh. My mother is so Hanbin biased and it's too early. Oh my god, I'm so annoyed I want to sleep.  
  
  
After we finished eating we left the house. We didn't talk. No one said anything. We just walked straight forward and waited for the bus. When the bus arrived Hanbin rushed to have a seat right in the back. At least something that doesn't kill my nerves. I sat right next to him but didn't look at him once. Actually I wanted to...but now I just felt awkward. I don't know what he was doing, how he was sitting or where he was looking. I bit down on my lower lip and looked out of the window. Just forget that Idiot who is right next to you, Junhoe. Seriously I have other things in my life that I had to deal with first. Too many.  
  
  
Suddenly I felt a quite not so heavy weight on my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and frowned. Not again. Hanbin was burrying his face into my shoulder so that I couldn't see his face. No matter how adorable it was, he will get hit for this. I sighed. He's so different from what I expected. From the outside he looked so serious and just like an arrogant asshole. It's also true. But he...has like two sides. Such a complicated and strange boy. But it seems like he's a workaholic or something like that. Eye bags are his accessory.  
  
  
“Mhh..”  
  
  
I shrugged a little bit. Hanbin sat up a little bit and looked at me with his sleepy face. Fuck me. Awkwardly I looked around to check if someone just saw this non hetero moment. Thank god every other person in the bus was tired and annoyed as well. No one seems to notice it. I looked again at Hanbin. He almost slept on my shoulder again. But he flinched a little bit and tried to open his eyes again. Damn. I'm not changing my sexuality just because of this idiot. Oh hell no. I'm not into boys and I never was. But suddenly the thought of last night came back again. Oh Lord. I placed my hand on my mouth and l looked out of the window again. I'm so weird.  
  
  
When we arrived to school we made our way separately because we didn't want to get any attention. When I walked in the class I could immediately hear the gossip about Seungyoun and his parents. I let out an annoyed sigh. When they saw me they immediately stopped talking. “Fools” I hissed and made my way to my place, where I was always sitting, and sat down. Silence in class was the best. But it's not when it’s because of me. Donghyuk came to me after I sat down on my chair. Seriously, I just want to be alone right now. “Are you alright?” he asked me. I just sighed “Shut up”  
  
  
School went by like always. Donghyuk that nerd taking notes and listening to the teacher, me almost sleeping in class and Chanwoo with his huge eye bags. Unlike Hanbin who got them because he is a big geek who plays his games all day and night. Even in school he has his little psp in his hands. But he doesn't play that often when we three are together. Wait three... No way. I forgot those two, Hana and Jennie. They often sit with us in lunch. But I still don't know if we were friends. “Chanwoo you're a geek!” Jennie said. Well I agree. “Shut up, freak” Chanwoo said. I agree, again. “What happened?” Donghyuk asked. “Chanwoo hid his games in her Yaoi Mangas.” Hana explained. I look at them “What? Yaoi?”  
“Yeah. It's Boys Love-”  
“Shut up” I interrupted Hana. She smiled “Alright then”  
  
  
“What should I do? The teacher wanted to confiscate them! I needed to hide them.” Chanwoo explained and drank some milkshake that you can have for like 1000 Won in the Cafeteria. “Just let them stay home!” Jennie snapped at him. “Let your shit then home too!” I said. “Why should I? He's the only one who is molesting my property.” Jennie said. I sighed annoyingly “Shut up all of you”  
“Wow, everyone is so nice” Hana said and took a sip of her juice. “That's the power of school” Donghyuk said. Oh please, shut up both of you.  
  
  
Sometimes I noticed that Hanbin was watching me from the distance. I glanced at him a few times too, but he immediately looked away. So is this what school will be like? Him always watching me like a creep? If he wants to then alright. I would only see him in the breaks anyway. But personally I would rather be with Hanbin than having math. Seriously I hate math. Donghyuk with his brain is annoying me and the tests....oh Lord. The test. Today we had a test! Fuck me. So not cool at all! My mother is going to kill me. I fucked up.  
  
  
But at least PE was fun. I didn't feel weak anymore that's why I had no problem with doing some exercise. But sadly, after we warmed up a class that’s above us came. There was a PE Teacher that I didn't know with his class and oh look. Hanbin is in that class. How lucky am I? Shoot me. “I'm sorry but we came here because the other gym was taken by someone's club” Hanbin's teacher said. “No problem let them play together. We were about to play some basketball.” my teacher said. Oh hell no. Not again. We're playing this shit too often.  
  
  
“Oh God! It's Kim Hanbin's class! He's there!!” some annoying girls from my class whispered. I rolled my eyes. I didn't look at Hanbin once. He really pisses me off. The teachers were talking. I don't know what about but I also didn't really care about their sad lives as a teacher. Hanbin and some of his classmates were playing some basketball to warm up. And I swear if the girls don't stop worshiping him, I will kill them. No, I will eat them. And not just because I am a half monster. Huh, never thought about that...  
  
  
The first graders were playing against the second graders. A good thing was that I was quite tall. I was so ready to roast Hanbin. Everyone except some girls were playing. I was so fucking concentrated to destroy Hanbin's team. But he didn’t look so amused when I hit some points. I grinned. He was shorter than me. So when he was about to throw the ball I just stopped him with standing right in front him and just put my hand on the ball he was about to throw. So the ball just got stuck between our hands. I looked down at him and grinned. He gave me an annoyed look. I was so satisfied holy yes.  
  
  
We continued playing and then I suddenly heard a few girls from Hanbin class saying “Who's this tall guy? He's quite hot” I grinned. Of course I'm hot. Finally someone notices that. I stopped playing because my motivation for the game was gone. I ran my fingers trough my hair. I'm not ‘quite’ hot. I'm really hot. “He is as hot as Hanbin” they whispered. I'm hotter than that big nose ass, bitches. How can you find someone like him hot? My eyebrows are stronger, my nose is not that fat and my eyes were prettier than his. And they really dared to compare me with this-  
  
  
“Junhoe! Watch out!” Donghyuk yelled. I sighed annoyed. I forgot that Nerd- “ARGH!” I let out. Something hit my beautiful face! “What the hell!?” I yelled and looked at the ground. A Basketball. Of course. Ugh, I think I just lost my brain. And my face. I put my hand under my nose when I felt something warm. Am I bleeding? Oh shoot me. Someone was running towards me “Junhoe! I'm so sorry! Are you fine?” Hanbin asked me. So he.... “You fucker” I hissed tired. “You're bleeding...we need a clothe!” Hanbin was looking at the teachers. “Are you fine? I should bring you to the School Nurse!” Hanbin said.  
  
  
He's so gonna die. He will be the first Ajin that dies before he goes 95 or whatever. He took my hand and placed the cloth that some girls gave him under my nose. “Hold it. We're going” he said. I took the cloth but still gave him a murdering look. Yeah, just wait until we're alone. He took me by the wrist and dragged me to the nurse office. But no one was there. “She's not here? Then I'm gonna do it” Hanbin said and asked a teacher that passed by to open the door before we could go in.  
  
  
When we got in he closed the door and said I should sit down. Well I just sat down because I wanted to! I was tired and bleeding. He cleaned my nose with some wipes. “Tck! Be careful!” I hissed. That hurt! “Sorry.” he just said and put a cloth under my nose again. He was holding it while looking at me. I immediately looked away. Idiot. “Yah...I said I'm sorry, June”  
“Don't call me June” I almost pouted. Holy shit what is wrong with me? He sighed and ran his fingers trough my hair. I blushed. That felt good I admit that but everyone likes to get stroked. “You destroyed my hair” I almost mumbled.  
  
  
“We need to talk later” Hanbin said. We always need to talk. I looked at him “Just say it here” I said. He shook his head “This is not the right place” I shrugged my shoulders, not caring at all “If you say so” Hanbin threw the used cloth in the bin and looked at my nose. His fingers under my chin, raising it a little bit to check if it was still bleeding. “It stopped” he said and wiped the rest of my blood away. What is that loud sound, man? I-Is it my heart? Hell no. Please. Hanbin smiled “We should go back” he said. Lord.

 

  
║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

  
After PE nothing really happened. The boring school life just continued its way. Well except for the fact that Donghyuk was acting weird. The next class didn't start now. They had like five minutes. “What's wrong, Dong Dong?” I asked him. I didn't really care though. “Nothing...” he just mumbled. Huh? He didn't say more. He just looked down. What the heck? He's being emo? Well maybe he lost an important note or something like that. Who knows.  
  
  
After school Chanwoo came to us. We made our way out of school. “You guys wanna hang out?” Chanwoo asked. “If you want to” Donghyuk said while he was busy with his phone. That boy is in a difficult phase. I got a message on my phone so I unlocked it to check the message. Kim Hanbin...  
  


  
  
  


  
I sighed “Sorry. I can't”  
“Again? You're always so...busy” Chanwoo said and grinned “Do you have a girlfriend?” he asked me and giggled. “Shut up, Geek” I said annoyed. “I need to go now.” I said. “Alright see you then” Chanwoo said. “Bye” Donghyuk said quietly. Emo boy. Immediately I made my way to the café.  
  
  
When I arrived I saw Sojin, Hanbin and Jinhwan. Like always Sojin was behind the bar and doing her thing. We three sat down on the bar stools. Sojin gave each one of us a drink. Jinhwan got red wine, Hanbin got chocolate milkshake and I got a simple coca cola. Milkshake? Seriously? “So you know what our plan is” Hanbin began. “No?” I said and took a sip of my coke. “We don't have much time. You need to train more and get stronger. You're too weak” he explained further without even listening to me. “We will go to Seunghyun's Island to train you-” I interrupted him “Wait. What? Seunghyun has an island?” What the hell is this guy? “Of course he has an Island. Do you even know how much money that guy has?” Jinhwan asked and drank his wine. No, I don't, you annoying midget.  
  
  
“Other gangs from other districts will come here. It's not the Royal Crosses, they are weaker but you are not strong enough to face them. You haven’t even awaken your crawl.” Hanbin explained. Yeah, more Bullshit. I like that. “That means, when I'm gone and chilling on a fucking private Island you guys have to work here and fight or what?” I said. “I'm coming with you.” Hanbin said. “And Seunghyun is too, it's his island after all.” Jinhwan said. “Who knows maybe I'm coming to~” Jinhwan took a sip of his wine. I sighed “Alright then.” I said and drank my coke.  
  
  
“June-” I interrupted Hanbin “It's Junhoe” he sighed “Junhoe. "Did you visit...the grave of Seungyoun's parents?” he asked me. “No. And why do you even care? I wasn't even at their funeral-” “Funerals are nice and bring people together but they have no real meaning.” Hanbin said. “I think if you were really close to the person’s funeral, you should go by yourself, alone. And not with friends and family, drinking wine before being sad” Hanbin said. “Well excuse me. But I love wine” Jinhwan said.  
  
  
“Forget that” I changed the topic “When are we going?” I asked him. “Tomorrow after school” he said. “But how the fuck do I explain this to my parents?” Jinhwan smiled “Don't worry. Jiyong did some fake papers. You're going with a club or something like that on a tour for the weekend.” Jiyong that strange- “It's Professor Kwon” Sojin imitated him. Jinhwan giggled “Sorry~” I sighed “But I'm not in a club”  
  
  
“Just lie and shut up” Hanbin said. I rolled my eyes “Whatever.”  
“I'm gonna bring you home” Hanbin said and stood up finishing his milkshake. I drank my coke and looked at him “You don't need to” I said. “Yeah. I don't want to be alone” Jinhwan said. “And what am I?” Sojin asked. Jinhwan giggled “Sorry Sojin Noona~” he sang. God. “Never mind let's go” I said and stood up.  
  
  
We didn't take the bus. I don't know why. Hanbin didn't want that. So we just walked. He didn't talk and I did the same. I had nothing to say. We walked trough the cemetery. Oh no. Don't tell me... “Are you sure you don't want to...visit them?” he asked me. “They're already dead” I said. “Don't act like you don't care” he said. “Shut up” I hissed. “June-” “Junhoe” I corrected him. He sighed. “Fine” we continued with our walk. Seungyoun's and his parents graves must be back there... I looked at the direction where it was in my memory. But someone was standing there. A girl? Maybe. It was too far away to notice the figure. Maybe a kinsman of Seungyoun's family. Could be a Ghoul. I looked away and just walked out of the dead place.  
  
  
“Well then...Be careful” I said when we arrived my house. “Are you worried?” he asked me and grinned. “Die” I snapped. “I can't” he said. “Anyway. Hope your nose is okay” he said. “Fuck you” I snapped at him again. He smiled “See ya” he said and walked further. I looked at him until I couldn't see him anymore. What an Idiot.  
  
  
“Junhoe! Where have you been? We need to go now.” My mother said. I just wanted to sleep. Since when am I so busy? “What do you mean?” I asked her. “We need to go to Seungyoun's house.” she said. “Why?” I asked. “Their family knew that we were really close so we should help them to export their furniture out.” she explained. I sighed “Fine”  
  
  
So we drove to Seungyoun's house to help them. The other family... The other Ghouls more like. In the funeral they were looking at me with strange expressions. I don't know if I want to face them. When we arrived at his house we met his auntie. Actually this is only the third time in my life that I see her. The second time was in the funeral and the first time was about 2 years ago. They visit them and still she looked at me like she was gonna eat me up. Well that makes sense when she's really a Ghoul.  
  
  
But well. She didn't really look at me. She just greeted me and that's it. Then she talked to my parents. So strange. She eats humans but talks to them like nothing is going on. Like she's one of them. And I'm no better than her. Neither am I a human nor a Ghoul. “I’ll check out Seungyoun's room” I said to my parents and made my way to his room. When I was in his room I felt strange. Being here after a long time. Nothing changed really. It was like always. I looked around a little bit. Seungyoun. You liar. There must be more that I don't know, right? I know because they don't tell me anything. I know nothing. I checked a few of his drawers to find any clues.  
  
  
“What's this?” A few letters. Seriously? Who is still writing letters in this century? I checked the letters. From: Jisoo. To: Seungyoun. What the? Who is Ji- no way. She really exists?! “You gotta be kidding me...” I mumbled. Ugh, what did he tell me again? Shit. I can't remember! I read a few letters to refresh my memories.  
  
  
 _Dear Seungyoun, I miss you so bad. Australia is amazing! But I feel so lonely without you...._  
  
  
 _Dear Seungyoun, It has only been one month since I've been gone. Seriously I'm going crazy here. It's nice but I don't know anyone here and there is no wifi in the house...._  
  
  
 _Dear Seungyoun, So your best friend doesn't believe that I exist?...._  
  
  
That was it! Damn it! He told me that he met someone. A girl, I forgot the name but it must be this Jisoo. I didn't believe him at first. I think he showed me a picture once. But I don't remember anymore. He said he can't introduce her to me because she does an exchange year in what ever. Fuck how could I forget that?! Wow, I'm such a good friend, aren’t I? I just noticed that. But...where is she now? I looked at the date of the letters. The last one was....  
  
  
 _Dear Seungyoun,_  
  
  
 _why don't you answer me anymore? I hope you're fine! Don't make me worry, honey. You know it's okay when you have nothing to write. I'm bad at this too. But hey! Don't worry! I will be back in one month! We have so many things to do! At least we can celebrate our first anniversary together! What a relationship, we didn't even see each other often because of my stupid exchange year._  
 _We could go to the karaoke? And your friend will finally see that I really do exist. Hehehe_  
  
  
 _See you in one month, honey XOXO Jisoo~ <3_  
  
  
Oh Shoot me. If math’s not fucking with me she must be here since.... about a week?! Almost a week, yeah. Fuck. And she doesn't know that Seungyoun is...? Or... Damn it. Does she even know that he's a ghoul?! Or is she a ghoul too? Damn I don't know. I searched for more information. Anything!!  
  
  
There. I found a picture of Seungyoun and her. She has black hair, nice white skin. She was a standard of beauty, I guess? Is she a ghoul or not? I took the picture and the letter. I rushed out of the house before I shouted “I need to go somewhere! I will be back don't worry!” Seungyoun. You are so freaking dumb, I can't! Idiot! Did you really need to be a part of this gang!? I'm not gonna end like you, Idiot.  
  
  
When I arrived at the cemetery I immediately rushed to Seungyoun's grave. The figure I saw earlier was gone. Of course. No one is gonna stand here for ever. I looked down. Flowers? Who was that person? It wasn't the auntie, right? I really don't know. I panted a little bit and put the letter and the picture on his grave. Actually I dug a little bit in the soil and put it there because it might fly away because of the wind. “You are so stupid. And I'm talking to myself like I am crazy!” I hissed. “How can someone just die while he's in a relationship? Ugh, you're not a real man, Seungyoun...” I mumbled. “Coward!” I hissed. “Are you proud of what you did?!” I'm complaining over a dead guy. If this isn't a sign that I'm crazy then I don't know what is. I sighed.  
  
  
But suddenly I had a strange feeling that something was behind me. I jerked and looked right behind me. Nothing- no wait! I looked back again. I thought I saw something. A figure again... “I really am crazy huh...” I mumbled to myself.

 

I didn't noticed at all that it began to rain again.

 

 


	7. Act 7. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a Vacation

 

 

 

“I can't believe they would let the students go on a trip in the last minute” my mother said, standing next to my door, while I was packing a little bit messily my stuff into the suitcase that was lying open on my bed. It was a tiny suitcase, perfect for a short trip. “LA is quite far from Korea. I hope you won't do anything stupid, Junhoe” she continued.

 

LA? Jiyong- or Professor Kwon must have written that on the letter my mother received. Hanbin must have given him my address. That little....- “I didn't even know that you were in a club. Why didn't you tell me?” my mother asked. I sighed and closed the suitcase. “I'm done. I need to go now, mum. See you later” I said and left her alone in my room. Since after Seungyoun's death she must think that I distanced myself from her on purpose. I actually didn't. I just have no time for her and even if I did, how am I supposed to explain all this shit? I'm not even sure, if I should tell the others that Seungyoun had actually a girlfriend. Maybe they knew about it but what if they didn't? Why would I mix innocent people into this mess? Well she was with Seungyoun that must mean that she wasn't all that innocent but that didn't matter. Maybe she hasn't heard about Seungyoun's death? Ugh, I shouldn't care so much about a person that I didn't even know. I'm kinder than everyone else thing; including myself.

 

Anyway, when I leaved my home without a word I took the bus to hell called school. I searched in my pockets for my earphones but damn it! I think I forgot them home! Ugh. My day is ruined. I mean, I needed to wake up earlier to pack my things and now I forgot my earphones! I closed my eyes. God, I'm so tired.

 

A whole weekend with Hanbin... You gotta be kidding me.

 

When I arrived at school I made my way to the class and met Donghyuk, who was sitting on his seat. It seems like he's in a better mood now. He wasn't giving me that sad bitch face anymore. I'm not gonna ask him what was wrong with him because seriously....I'm not a good friend. And I ain't gonna try and be a better one. “Chanwoo isn't coming today” Donghyuk said while taking his books out of his bag. I sat down on my chair and looked at him. Not really caring, I asked him curtly “Why?”

 

“He's playing Over Watch with other people...a competition or something like that” Donghyuk explained. I rolled my eyes annoyed “This idiot. Playing games... he really has no hobbies!”

 

Donghyuk is a nerd but Chanwoo is the real geek. Why am I friends with them in the first place? I looked out of the window. I never thought I'd say these words but... I miss Seungyoun. Even though he was a big idiot, he was the one who could understand me. And no bitch, he didn't try to eat me. I put my fist right at my chest, feeling my own heartbeat. It was calm. Like it's really my heart. But it's not.

 

My elbow rested on the table and I let my head rest on my hand. I'm so dramatic. Sitting like this, looking out of the window and thinking about my dead best friend. ~

 

School was boring and too long like always. Donghyuk and I didn't really talk to each other or to other people. Guess, he was also tired. But thank God, I didn't see Hanbin once. I didn't know why but I really wasn't in the mood to see him. Every time I see him I'm strange and weird. And not the good kind of weird.

 

After school he texted me to go to the cafe. I didn't text him back, because he is always texting me to go there. Nobody in our school shall see our interaction, huh. Anyways, I made my way home because I still needed to get my suitcase. And my mother would kill me, if I just left without properly saying goodbye.

 

When I reached home my suitcase was already next to the door, ready to leave. Alright then. My mother must've put it there. I wanted to take it and leave but then my mother came. Right, I almost forgot her. “Junhoe yaa” she put her hands on my cheeks. Ugh seriously, no! I always get pimples when she touches my baby skin like that. “Please take good care of yourself. And don't forget to text me once you arrive and please-” I interrupted her. “Mum, calm down. It's just for 2 days.” I said and took her hands, putting them down. “Do you any idea what may happen in those 2 days? You're going to be so far away from me and you-” I interrupted her again “I'm gonna be fine. Hanbin will be with me” I said still holding her hand. “Oh. I hope Hanbin will be okay with you then” she said. A-Are you serious right now?! Ugh. I let go of her hands and rolled my eyes “Yeah, whatever. I need to go now-”

 

“Alright, alright” she kissed my cheek. “Please be careful. I love you Junhoe.” she said. I sighed. Now she's the dramatic one. “See you in 2 days then” I let out a breath and took my suitcase. “Have fun!” she said before I stepped out of the house.

 

Fun... yeah. I will have so much fun.

 

I took the bus to get to the freaking cafe. When I arrived, I saw Seunghyun, Hanbin, Seunghoon and Kangnam. “Jinhwan is checking and ready- ah you're here. Finally” Kangnam said and everyone just looked at me. “Yeah uhm...are we in a hurry or can I relax first before we go?” I asked them. Seunghyun checked something on his phone. He grinned “Nah, it's too late to relax, kid” he said.

 

Did this rich old guy just call me kid?

 

Suddenly, loud noises were heard outside of the cafe. What the hell is going on now? “We shall leave now!” Seunghyun said and went outside. Hanbin, Seunghoon, Kangnam and me followed him. There was a freaking helicopter in front of the freaking cafe. “Seunghyun...you gotta be kidding me...” Kangnam sighed and looked up at the helicopter. Seunghyun grinned again “What? How'd you think we'd get there?”

 

That guy must be his sugar daddy or something like that.

 

“You guys were not supposed to get attention! Don't you think that this thing is-” Seunghyun interrupted Kangnam “Calm down. I got this. And now...” he turned around to look at Hanbin, Seunghoon and me “Get in there, kids!” he said. Yeah, wait what? Right...no. I ain't going in there. “Oh hell no!” I almost shouted. “Shut up, Junhoe. Move already, this thing is ruining our plan!” Kangnam snapped at me.

 

He just snapped at me. He really did. “You made me do so much shit. But this time...this is too much man! Hell nah, I'm not getting in there!” I snapped back. “Stop being such a coward and get in!” Seunghoon said and went in that freaking helicopter. And now this freak just called me a coward. I don't know if that hurt my pride or not. I sighed. “I hate you all...” I mumbled before I got into that devil.

 

Everyone was in. I didn't look at the pilot because I was too busy having a dramatic anxiety attack. I will freaking die. When the devil began taking off, I was sure, that I was gonna die. I could feel everything. This thing is gonna break in parts, oh my god. “Holy shit jeez, let me down! Ughhh God” I rolled my eyes like a damn exorcist. Seunghoon and Seunghyun ignored me. Idiots- but suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I looked at the owner of the hand. Of course it was Hanbin because he was sitting next to me. I gave him a confused look. He didn't look at me. He just looked straight forward... he looked so uncomfortable and...was he scared too? So was he also afraid of heights?

 

Huh. He is scared. Why did I enjoy this so much? It made me feel comfortable. I just let him hold my hand and returned the grip. Well then. I looked out of the window because I thought I would feel relaxed but never mind. We're high as fuck. I immediately looked away to the others. Why the hell was Seunghyun grinning at me like a creepy weirdo? “Ugh” I just sighed and closed my eyes. Just sleep, Junhoe. Just sleep and pray that you won't die. I'm so sorry mum.

 

I didn't know how many hours we were flying, maybe one or even two? Who knows, but my hand was sweating like hell. Hanbin was still holding it. Ugh. But I couldn't let go off it. Because personal reasons. But it felt kinda disgusting ugh.

 

After an hour or two we finally arrived. I immediately jumped out off the helicopter the minute it landed. I don't ever want to go in there again! Please. I looked around. Woah. Hold on a second. The water was so beautiful...crystal clear, the sand so freaking soft and...there was a penthouse or something like that. Is this heaven? This is heaven. This must be heaven. Even Hanbin looked around, surprised as hell. Don't get me wrong. It was quite cute how he looked with his big eyes at everything. But that was just for the moment, okay? I must be high from being so many hours in a tiny helicopter.

 

But sadly Seunghoon had to ruin everything. “I planned everything for you. Food, sleep and your training, everything is planned. You and Hanbin are gonna sleep in a tent. A butler of Seunghyun will bring you one.”

 

“You gotta be kidding me” I growled. I glanced at Hanbin. He was quite disappointed too. So he wanted to chill in that fancy penthouse too. “Well then! Finally I can relax while Kangnam and the others are doing the job!” Seunghyun said and made his way to the Penthouse. “We'll see you later” Seunghoon said and followed Seunghyun. And here we were. Standing awkward next to each other. He didn't look at me once. Pff, fine. I did the same. Later a butler came and gave us a tent and a bag with the essentials. But someone needs to build this tent. And this someone was not going to be me.~

 

“Are you serious? I can't do this alone, Junhoe! Move your ass!” Hanbin hissed while he was struggling with building up the tent. I was sitting under the nice soft light and on the clear sand. So nice. “Why do I need to help? I didn't come here willingly" I respond. “Do you think I did?!” he barked at me. I rolled my eyes again “Gosh. Fine, hold on, I'll help you out” I gave up and stood up to help him.

 

Well. Who knew that the both of us were just useless idiots? We struggled so hard with this freaking tent. “You're doing it wrong!” I snapped at him. “Oh, you think you can do it better?!” he argued back. God, we were like a couple building up a closet from Ikea. Thankfully, a butler came after we'd messed up so many times and he built up the tent. Why wasn't he here earlier!? But hold on. There was only one sleeping bag in the freaking tent... “Oh hell no. I'm not sleeping with you!” I snapped at him. Hanbin sighed and began to massage his temple “Junhoe....just shut up already.” he retorted. He sounded tired. Like I'd sucked up all of his energy.

 

Later, the same butler came and said that I needed to go in that freaking penthouse. Hell yes, this is what I actually wanted. Hanbin didn't come with me. Well then. But when I was there they didn't give me the chance to look around. Seunghoon came straight up to me, said I'm here to awaken my crawl and so on;. I was too tired to pay attention to what he actually said, because of the flight. He did a few tests with me, like Professor Kwon, and I had to resume my practise once again. I hate moving my body.

 

After hours of practicing Seunghoon said the worst thing I've ever heard in my entire life. “You need to get your food all by yourself. That means you need to hunt.”

 

Oh hell no. Hell no, his mouth didn't just say that. What am I? Pocahontas? “This is a joke right?” I asked him but he only gave me a confused look. “I'm freaking tired! First the flight, then the overly long practice and now you're telling me I need to hunt like, I don't know, a crazy animal?! I have my limits too! I am out man!” I complained. “Junhoe, this is your-”

 

I shook my head and interrupted him “Hell no. I rather starve than make a fool out of myself” I said and went to the tent. My body hurts so bad. I feel so tired and I'm so hungry. Ugh. I hate this bullshit. Once I reached the tent, I noticed a little box in the sleeping bag with a note.

 

“This is not human flesh! Eat!” - Hanbin

 

I was quite surprised. That idiot made me food? And why was I smiling like a fool? I sat down and opened the box. It was nothing special. It was instant food. I guess, he's not the cookng type? I started eating. God, it felt so good to have something in my stomach again. After I was finished with eating, I allowed myself to take a shower. There were extra cabinets for taking one. I wasn't allowed to be near the penthouse, huh? Assholes. After I showered and had fresh clothes on I went to sleep.~

 

I woke up in the middle of the night. I needed water. I yawned and turned on the light to see where my water bottle was. But Jesus Christ. There was something in the corner of the tent. Something was shaking. I looked at that thing. Ugh, that something was just Hanbin. But why was he sleeping in the corner? Ah... I almost forgot. I told him earlier that I didn't want to sleep with him in one sleeping bag. I never thought that he really...huh. I got up and hell no. It was so freaking cold. How the hell was that even possible? How could the nights be so cold? I made my way to Hanbin to wake him up. I took him by his shoulders and began to shake him. “Mhh-...Junhoe?” he mumbled sleepy. God, don't look at me like that. “C'mon get up” I said, sounding stricter that I thought. “Where?” he just asked again. I sighed “Just come to sleep..ugh...with me.” I said and went back to the sleeping bag. He still looked at me confused. “But you said-” I interrupted him “Hanbin move your ass and don't get on my nerves. It's too late to start a conversation, don't you think!?”

 

And that was it.

 

He didn't say anything and went inside the sleeping bag. He looked at me “Are you sure?” he asked again. “Shut up, Kim Hanbin” I just said. Hanbin nodded and just laid down on me. “What the hell?” I looked at him. “What? It's too small and you're too fat” he retorted. This little...ugh. I'm seriously too kind. Actually I felt bad because he was trembling so bad but now...

 

I'm seriously too good for him.

 

I didn't bother saying anything more and closed my eyes. He laid his head on my chest. He was so cold. His legs, that were between mine, his face, his arms. I actually felt kinda bad. I wrapped my arms around him to protect him from the cold. Damn, I forgot that I was thirsty... for water of course.

 

“June...” Hanbin mumbled.

 

“Mh?”

 

“You should do more sports. You only have fat and no muscles” he said.

 

“Shut up, Kim Hanbin” I said.

 

No more words were exchanged. Finally.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

“Get them!” someone yelled. Weird and loud voices came from the outside- no wait we are already outside. I jumped up out of the sleeping bag. “Ughh Junhoe what the hell!” Hanbin cried out. “Did you hear that?” I asked Hanbin. He just gave me a confused look. The noises were gone. Huh, strange. And I was sure that- “Junhoe, watch out!” Hanbin exclaimed and pulled me down on the ground. Something suddenly exploded and I couldn't see anything. A grenade?! I couldn't see anything but I could hear Hanbin shouting “Junhoe-!” but then someone was already on top of me, on my back, pulling my arms behind my back “Shit!” I hissed.

 

When the smoke of the grenade vanished I could see Hanbin. He was laying on the ground, while a guy in all back pressed his foot against his head. “Yah, you idiots! Let go of me!” I barked. “Well then... that was a big fail!” I heard Seunghyun's voice. What the-? He came in the tent. “Huhh so many people in here” he said and waved his hand around, before the guys in black got off of me and Hanbin. Me and Hanbin were looking at him confused but also angry. “What the fuck?!” we yelled at the same time.

 

“What? We tried to awaken your crawl but it seems like we were not successful“ Seunghyun explained. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” I snapped. This shit was dangerous! I was really scared! Hanbin sighed annoyed “I can't believe this...”

 

“Anyway. Seunghoon is struggling so hard to do just that to your crawl. Here, do the things on this list” Seunghyun said and gave Hanbin a letter. “More bullshit, yay” I let out sarcastically.~

 

Behind the penthouse was a jungle...or a forest thing. We needed to collect some things that were written on that list that Seunghyun gave to us. “I can't do this anymore!” I complained. Hanbin sighed “Shut up and walk faster!” he sounded annoyed too. And my breathing sounded like I was dying. “I'm giving up...” I got slower and slower but then suddenly Hanbin grabbed my hand. “The hell you will” he said and dragged me deeper into the jungle. Too much skin ship. I've had enough of touching Hanbin...or being touched by him.

 

We found everything on the list. It was kinda easy, huh. “Damn look at these mushrooms!” I busted. “Don't you dare to eat or touch them” Hanbin warned me. God he was so annoying. “And don't you dare to roll your eyes at me ever again” he added. How could he possibly know? Could he tell the future or something like that? “Ugh....it's chilly....I think it will start raining soon.” Hanbin said and looked up at the sky. I shrugged my shoulders “Nah, it's fine. Let's head back” I responded. But as soon I said those words it raindrops started falling. I grunted “Ugh...C'mon!”

 

“There is a cave not far away from here, let's go there” Hanbin said and dragged me further without waiting for me to respond. For the first time, I didn't say anything. I didn't nag nor did I complain because..yeah what else could we do in this situation? When we arrived at the cave Hanbin leaned against a rocky wall from the cave. I sighed and came closer to him. His eyes got bigger and he gave me a horrified look “W-What are you doing?”

 

“It's cold. Do you want to freeze?” I argued. He didn't say anything and just put his hands around my waist to pull me closer to himself.

 

Why am I the one who started this? Junhoe, you've been acting so strange lately since you've been meeting or seeing Hanbin. I wish I could be normal again....

 

Oh God, it's heavy raining, it's cold, we are in a cave in the middle of nowhere, alone a-and...this isn't getting romantic, right? It can't be. We are both boys after all. We are both men- and I just caught myself gazing at him while he was looking shyly down. And no, he wasn't looking down at my dick. I can't be sure though. Everything was possible.

 

But I did wish I could think straight again- “It stopped” Hanbin said and let go off me. “Huh?” I looked up. Oh yeah. It stopped. “Then let's go back” I said and without any further ado we started on our way back to the penthouse.

 

“What happened to you?” Seunghyun asked us when we came back, completely wet and dirty. “Well, shit happened!” I hissed and he raised protectively his hands up “Watch out boy” he warned. While Seunghyun was pissing me off, Seunghoon was doing some strange experimental shit in the background. I growled “I'm so fucking hungry”

 

Suddenly Hanbin took a few steps back, looking at me kinda....scared and confused. I was confused too at first but then I remembered that none of us are human anyway. “What? Not that way! I want food, not you!” I almost bellowed. “Alright this should be it!” Seunghoon announced and held a strange mixture in his hand. “Oh hell no. I'm not gonna drink this” I told him but he looked at me “What? Drink?” he fill the mixture in a syringe and just injected it right into my arm. I shrugged “What?! What was that?!” I almost panicked “Calm down” Seunghoon said and continued “This should help you awaken your crawl. That's why we're here for, don't forget”

 

How could I?

 

You guys keep telling me the same things again and again.

 

“Alright then. Excuse me but get the heck out of my house” Seunghyun said. “But I'm still hungry!” I barked. “Get out!”

 

Once we were outside, Hanbin gave me a coconut but I shook my head “I hate coconuts” I bitched around. I'm not gonna question where he got that from. But then suddenly he held a banana in his hand and handed it over to me. Well at least it was... eatable. “We should take a bath.” Hanbin suggested. “Hell no, the water is salty here” I disagreed. “And I'm also thirsty-”

 

“Seunghoon gave me a bottle of water” Hanbin interrupted me.

 

“I'm not gonna drink it!” “I drank from it too” Hanbin tried to comfort me but I shook my head “Yeah, but you can't die!”

 

He sighed and began to strip off his clothes. Jesus Christ, I swear I'm not looking- Okay I lied but I swear that I'm straight even though I've never dated before. Sadly- I mean...yeah he just left his boxers on and swam around in the water, while being watched by me. But it didn't seem like he would notice it anyway, which surprised me. Slowly, I placed my hand on my chest. I had a strange feeling in there.

 

Later we went to sleep, both of us were tired. This trip was a big fail. Seunghoon said the next day, that all of this actually got us nowhere. They didn't even know how to handle me. Really, did they even know what to do? Well at least....I saw an almost naked Hanbin....which of course didn't make me horny at all.

 

The flight back was actually...not that bad. I was still scared but also fatigued which was why I fell asleep as soon as we were up in the sky. It was a hushed flight.

 

“J...une....”

 

“...Ne!!”

 

“Yah, Koo Junhoe!!”

 

What an aggravating voice.

 

And sadly I knew the owner of the voice.

 

“June-”

 

“Shut up Kim Hanbin” I snarled at him. “Just wake up, you idiot” he countered. Should I open my eyes? But I was too weary to open them. Neither did I want to move my body. “I know you heard me, June.”

 

I quickly responded “Stop calling me that” finally I opened my eyes to see the dark surroundings of Seoul. So it was nighttime already. Seunghyun drove me home and Seunghoon gave me an absentee sheet to be excused from school for Monday.

 

When I was finally home my mother wanted to talk with me about the trip but I told her that I was too tired and went to sleep after taking a shower. I loved feeling clean again.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

The next day was Monday, which meant I had no school but Hanbin texted me that everyone was meeting up at the cafe; and I thought I could finally rest for a while. But well, I should get used to this. Without any breakfast and a word to my parents I left the house after I put some clothes on and so on. It was hella cold, like are you kidding me? My ass was freezing.

 

Anyway.

 

When I arrived at the cafe I looked around to see who was there and who not. Actually Kangnam was the only one who was missing. Even 'Professor Kwon' was there. Suddenly someone came- no rushed into the cafe- oh look. It was Kangnam and I guess he's in a bad mood. He made his way to the bar to Sojin but didn't drink anything. He just shook his head and let his gaze wander around the room. “Good. Everyone is here” his voice sounded harsh but also like he was in a hurry. “We don't have much time for an explanation. Everything went well, while you guys were gone. But now things are getting more serious.”

 

I rolled my eyes dramatically. Just spill out of your mouth whatever it is you want to say, old man! “Koo Junhoe!” he suddenly stated loudly. I jumped “What?”

 

“Song Mino! And Dong Yongbae!”

 

Now he got their attention...including mine too.

 

“You three will be going on a new mission.”

 

Hell no. “There is an underground gang, kinda working for the RC's. You should find their boss and immediately bring him here to us.” Hanbin began to spoke. What was he talking about? “R...C's?” I asked confused. “The Royal Crosses” Hanbin stared at me but I was still confused. “Who?”

 

He sighed “The Royal Crosses Junhoe! The gang who killed Seunghyun?!”

 

Wait right....So it was them! “Those bastards gonna pay!!” I shouted but Hanbin sighed again “We told you who- ugh. Just.....shut up, please.” he began to massage his temples. “We will stay in contact. With Professor Kwon and Seunghoon's help we will know where you guys are and so on.”

 

Youngbae smiled while looking at Hanbin “You don't need to explain it to Junhoe. He doesn't care anyway”

 

Finally someone who understood me. I nodded “Yeah!”

 

“And he wouldn't understand it anyway” Seunghoon added

 

“Ya! You guys wanna die!!?” I shouted. “

 

Quiet!” Kangnam shouted back and I just felt a wave of twitching shoulders.

 

“Actually we prepared everything before you guys came” Dr...Professor-What-Ever-Kwon said. Kangnam sighed “Why do I have the feeling that we're unorganized since Junhoe is here....”

 

“Wha-” Hanbin immediately pressed his hand on my mouth. “Just be quiet and let the mission start”

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

So this was actually my first ever mission. But why was I not feeling scared or excited at all? I mean...wasn't it going to be dangerous? The only feeling I had now was annoyance because of Kangnam. Ugh, this asshole. “Junhoe” Youngbae said to get my attention. There was a big depository in front of us. I sighed. Fuck. Here it comes. “We're just gonna rush in?” Mino asked. “That's what Kangnam wants” Youngbae said. Bitch, how? We were only three people...minus me. I wasn't going to move. I didn't want to get killed nor hurt.

 

“You know what's strange...” Mino began. “Huh?” Youngbae and I looked at him “We're standing in front of their basement. Literally chilling here, but no one has come out. It's hard to believe that they haven't noticed us.” he continued. Ugh, don't make me use my brain. “Just shut up already and go beat some asses up!” we heard Hanbin's voice trough the radio. “Calm down, Princess.” I snapped a little bit. “Let's go” Youngbae said.

 

We rushed in and, surprise surprise, there were some Ghouls. I was surprised at how easy I could beat them even trough I didn't even have my claw yet. “Like I told you guys! Something feels weird about this!” Mino said. “Yeah. These guys are pretty weak. Even Junhoe could beat them up” Youngbae said.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?!” I snapped. “It means shut up and look for the other two depositories. Their basement contains three depositories. Hurry up before the leader flees.” Hanbin said.

 

Then you do it yourself.

 

We looked for the other depositories but there were only those weak ghouls. “Ugh this can't be. Look around!” Hanbin commanded. “We already did” Mino said. A heavy sigh was heard. A short period of silence then Hanbin's voice popped out again “Mission is over. Head back to the cafe”

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

There is the silence again.

 

Everyone was in the cafe but no one dared say a word. Looks like everyone was in a bad mood, filling the room with negativity. This is the first time I saw Hanbin serious, thinking like this. He looked angry but also disappointed. But then Kangnam came. He made his way straight to Hanbin “Do you really think you can do mistakes like this?! This is not a game, we are not in school Kim Hanbin!” he began to scold him. Hanbin didn't fire back. Not even a single word. “I told you to take this serious! And what are you doing?!”

 

“Yah! Calm down, old man!” I interrupted him “It's not his fault...at least not completely!” and with that I earned an angry gaze from Kangnam “You. Shut your mouth. You didn't even get your claws. You kids think this is some sort of a game. This is reality. If you are one of us, you need to work hard like everyone else here!”

 

“Do I fucking look like-” suddenly Hanbin interrupted me “It was my fault. Completely. I know. I will work harder.”

 

“You better. This is for everyone. Get yourself together.” Kangnam said before he left the cafe. What the hell was with that guy?! “I should leave too.” Hanbin said and left. I didn't know why but my body moved on its own will, wanting to follow Hanbin but Youngbae grabbed my arm. “Give him some time” he said. I just nodded.

 

It was almost 1 am when I arrived home. My parents were sleeping and I just went to the bathroom to take a shower. Everything was a mess. And I didn't know why. I didn't even know what I was doing. I licked my lips and put a fingertip on my bottom lip.

 

I felt hungry.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

Lord help me. I was so tired at school. Even though it was just a normal school day. Everyone was talking about a festival or something like that. I didn't know and didn't care because I was still tired as hell.

 

At lunch, I was chilling with Chanwoo and Donghyuk. Later Hana and Jenny joined us too and they were all talking but I didn't pay attention. I was sleeping with my eyes half opened. But suddenly an annoying high pitched voice broke my peacefulness. “Jenny! Hana! Are you coming too?!”

 

I looked up. I didn't know who this girl was but...she was a girl. Maybe in Hana's and Jenny's class. “You mean that little amusement park, right? Of course!” Jenny said. “I thought it was a festival” Donghyuk said. “What? No, I think I saw small attractions like a rollercoaster” Jenny responds. Who the fuck cared what it was? I just wanted to sleep. “Anyway. We'll see you there! Bye bye!” the annoying girl said and left. Ugh this is why girls don't turn me on.

 

Hold on! Did I really just say that?

 

Anyway...

 

Nothing really happened in lunch. We talked, we laughed -because stupid Chanwoo- and yeah. That's it. It actually felt good to be with 'normal people' again. It made me forget and- ugh was I being sentimetal? What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe I was pregnant. I slept with Hanbin in a sleeping bag. I knew how sex worked but who knows what he did when I was sleeping. Ugh, I was getting goosebumps along with a boner. I bit down on my lower lip. I was definitely a sinner.

 

“Mr. Perfect looks tired” Jenny said. “What?”

 

Everyone was looking at the same direction. To Hanbin who was sitting alone in a corner with books, probably studying. He seemed really tired. I could see his eye bags even from here. Fucking Kangnam. “Maybe he has a new part time job, who knows?” Chanwoo said. If you only knew. “Or maybe he has other problems” Hana said. I sighed “Why do you guys care anyway?” I semi snapped at them. Damn. Did I really just defend Hanbin?

 

Okay, I didn't really hate the guy but neither did I like him!

 

“Anyway...class starts soon, shall we go?” Donghyuk asked and Chanwoo sighed “Why didn't I skip school for today...?”

 

“Because you're stupid” I mumbled. Oh boy, but I wished I skipped it too.

 

 

 ║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

After school I was searching for Hanbin. I bet that bastard was studying with his huge eye bags. God, he was so annoying. I called and texted him but he didn't respond. He's a nerd so maybe the library? Maybe.

 

I went to the library, still searching for that idiot. When was the last time I was in a library? Can't remember, huh. I didn't even know that it had more than one floor. I went up the stairs. Hanbin was nowhere to be found but something else caught my eyes. Long Pink-Orange hair, plump rose lips and beautiful eyes. A girl, that I'd never seen before. She was quite skinny, with long slender legs. You could tell that girl was from the 'upper class' just because of her looks. She passed by me without looking.

 

I didn't bother to stare after her because once she was gone I noticed Hanbin in the corner talking to a girl. Huh? So he wasn't studying but was flirting with girls? Pissed, I made my way to his direction. As soon as he noticed me he glanced at the girl “Alright. See you later then” he said to her before she was gone. I didn't bother to look at her. “Ya, I thought you were studying what are you doing here?” I snapped at him. “This is a library. You're supposed to learn here.” Hanbin said.

 

That's not what I meant, you asshole.

 

I looked at him more clearly. He sure was looking like a mess. I mean, I was barely staring at him and he just stared blankly in my eyes. Maybe he was high. “So you're still 'working'?” I asked him with an awkward intonation. He just nodded. I sighed “Alright then, that means you have nothing to do. You're coming with me to that amusement park or festival, whatever it is. Everyone is talking about it but Chanwoo and Donghyuk said they had no time-”

 

“Neither do I” he interrupted me. How dare you, bastard? “You're the informant that means you need information. You can get information when you go outside and-”

 

He interrupted me again “I can't, Junhoe.” Bastard, stop doing that. “Ya I told you-” and again “I need to work!”

 

“And that's the only thing you can do?! God, don't fucking annoy me. You're responsible for me. That means you're...going with me, okay?!”

 

Did...this just sound cheesier than I thought? What was I talking about? “You really just want to inundate me with work and responsibility” Hanbin sighed. I shyly looked down “I don't”

 

“Fine.”

 

Huh? What? I looked up, well not really up because I was taller than Hanbin but you know what I mean. “Let's go then?” He suggested, smiling at me. I was sure this boy had problems with smiling because he always looked strange when he did that. But this time it was quite....alright. Like.... you know...cute?

 

I shook my head “Yeah whatever! Get a move on already! I-Idiot!” I tried to snap at him. He chuckled a little bit “Right”

 

This was not a date. Why was he like this? Idiot. He's annoying and an idiot.

 

This was not a date.

 

 

 

 


	8. Act 8. Arcadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a date?

 

 

 

 

This is not a fucking date.

 

Not a date.

 

Date.

 

How many times have I said this to myself already? Probably more than 10. I sighed and looked outside from the window of the bus. We were sitting in the back of the bus, it wasn't that full, maybe that's why it was also so quiet. Good for me. Hanbin was sitting right next to me but I didn't once look at him. I kinda didn't dare to. I was...afraid that it will turn out to be more awkward. “We arrived. C'mon” Hanbin said. Finally I dared to look at him and stood up. We got of the bus and we immediately realized that the festival was not that far from the bus station.

 

We still didn't talk to each other, which made me feel awkward. Was he feeling it too? I didn't know. I really didn't know what to say but I wanted to say something. Calm down, Koo Junhoe. We're both men! There was no way that this could be a date! How stupid were you? God, that's so annoying. We entered the colorful and also joyful looking festival, without saying a word.

 

Both of us just looked awkwardly around. Okay, we were here. So what now? Please don't make me go to the attractions. Even though I was tall I hated heights; they made me want to throw up.

 

But it was Hanbin, who finally broke the silence between us. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and yelled, even though I was right next to him, “There is bubble tea!! Bubble tea!!”

 

Holy shit, how old are you? Ten?

 

I sighed but before I could even respond, he dragged me to the bubble tea booth. “Ya! Kim Hanbin! Calm the hell down!” I snapped at him but he really just ignored me and ordered his bubble tea. Was he serious? Annoyed as hell I just looked around. This idiot-

 

“Here”

 

Huh? I glanced towards his direction again, seeing him holding two cups of bubble tea, the one handing it over my direction. “You....” I looked at him quite surprised. Why was I so surprised? I mean this was nothing special, he just bought me a bubble tea without even asking me. It's nothing special, stupid Junhoe. “...you didn't even ask me which one I w-wanted! S-Stupid Kim Hanbin!” I tried to snap at him again. Did I stutter? Kinda, but I don't think he noticed it, because he was not that smart. “C'mon, June.” he handed the bubble tea over. I took it, while staring at it “Don't call me like that.” I murmured and took a sip.

 

“It's so good! How's yours?” he asked me while chewing his bobas. I nodded “Delicious.”

 

“C'mon, let's look around” he said and rushed, without any further ado, right into the crowd. Seriously, tough.... He didn't even want to come with me at first and now he was like this. I tried to follow him until I saw him standing in front of one of the many booths. Jeez, what did you want now?

 

“Can we come back here again later?” he asked me once he noticed me. I glanced at the booth. Uhm. There were many toys and it looked so cheesy and pink. “Shall I really ask...?” I mumbled. “I-It's for my sister! Not for me!” he argued. Of course, that's why you were stuttering. I sighed “Yeah what ever”

 

We continued our way and looked around without saying a word. Everything was so colorful that it actually should made me want to throw up. But it didn't. Surprisingly I enjoyed my surroundings for the first time even though I was with Hanbin. But maybe it's because of the bright lights that were blinding me.

 

We were looking at the different booths. But there were also some clowns or 'magicians', doing some stupid tricks. Hanbin was captivated by the magicians' tricks and clapped, overjoyed at them. Seriously, what the hell? That guy was like a 5 year old boy. Well, I mean sure I was kinda amazed too but it was nothing special and....I wasn't a kid anymore. So there was no need to act like one, seriously.

 

Nevertheless, I didn't think that he could be this tiresome. He was running to the next attractions just to look at them and yelled “Oh gosh, did you see that?!” but then he lost his interest so fast and ran to the next attraction. Like how the hell was I supposed to keep up with this idiot? God, and then he was eyeballing some Goldfish that you could win. Basically I was busy to keep Hanbin away from buying or trying to win a goldfish. That sushi fish would just die in the end anyway and I kinda had the feeling that he would also cry over it.

 

Thank God, we didn't ride on any attractions. Neither of us mentioned riding the hell of the roller coaster, so I just let it be. But of course nothing could last forever. A little further, in the crowd of random people, I could see two familiar figures. “Tck!” Shit.

 

Jung Chanwoo. Kim Donghyuk. My friends.

 

Please, no. Why on earth right now and here? If they see me with Hanbin... what would they think? They might think that I'm close with this idiot or something. Shit. What should I do? Well there were lots of people, that meant I could easily hide myself and Hanbin from both of them. I just needed to make sure that Hanbin's attention wouldn't get caught anymore. And that he stopped acting so stupidly childish, Gosh.

 

“Oh wow! June! Look over here!!”

 

Ugh, Kim Hanbin you annoying idiot.

 

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

 

“Wow. I never thought that you two were actually close” Chanwoo giggled. “Indeed. Hanbin-ssi is known for his good grades and how smart he is. I never thought that he would be friends with someone like Junhoe.” Donghyuk agreed with Chanwoo. Fucking bastards and I called you my friends. I rolled my eyes dramatically “We. Are. Not. Friends.” I hissed and tried to hold myself back to not punch Chanwoo's stupid grinning face. Why was he so amused?

 

“So?” Chan-Shit-Head asked. “So what?” I grumbled back. “How do you guys know each other? Did Junhoe make the first move?” Chanwoo tried to tease me. Funny. Yeah, he wanted to make it sound like Hanbin and I were dating. Yeah, Chanwoo. So funny because I slept with him in a freaking tent and- oh also in my bed where I almost got a freaking boner. Yeah, it's hella funny. Hold me back bitches before I cut this guy in pieces.

 

But I'm sure morning boners were normal, weren't they?

 

“We're not close” Hanbin acknowledged them “I was just his tutor. Helped him with his homework out” he explained. Yeah, Hanbin. Sounds so freaking realistic. Why don't you just shout out - “His mother was searching for a tutor for him and here was I. Our mothers are friends.” he added. Well..okay. “Oh....sounds realistic” Donghyuk nodded “Junhoe would never let himself get tutored or do anything for school on his own.”

 

Fuck you. But yeah, he's right.

 

“Ah, it's so sad. Hana and Jennie needed to go. I bet they wanted to talk with Hanbin too” Donghyuk said to me. I shrugged “Nah, it's good they're gone.” Donghyuk shook his head “You meanie.”

 

We four just continued our way. Great, now we needed to hang out with these guys. Even though they were my friends, I couldn't handle a Hanbin AND also a Chanwoo and a Donghyuk at the same time. Who could- Ugh. My legs immediately stopped moving when I felt it again. I felt so dizzy again. Damn it. This time it was stronger. My hands were trembling. Was I on withdrawals of....'it'? Shit.

 

Hanbin looked at me “Are you okay?” he asked me. “Shut up, idiot” I hissed and tried to continue my way. This is not the right time to feel like this, Junhoe. Get your shit together. I'm a man. I got this. “Hey! Let's ride this!” Donghyuk exclaimed. Uh.... I looked up. Oho, a roller coaster. 'A man' my ass. I will fucking die or throw up. “Should we really...?” Hanbin mumbled. Yeah, Hanbin. Should we? Of course we shouldn't because we are fucking cowards and I might really just die in my condition right now. But did we have a choice?

 

“C'mon you both!” Donghyuk uttered.

 

Of course we didn't. The line was not that full which made everything worse. The faster you got there the faster it's over right? Who the fuck said that? Hanbin and me sat in the back while Donghyuk and Chanwoo were sitting in front of us. How could they be so happy about this kind of bullshit? I mean this was again nothing special. The only outcome of this was your hair. Shit my hair. Thanks to my handsome face, it didn't really matter how my hair looked, but still.

 

My gaze wandered to Hanbin who was looking nervously around until his eyes met mine. I think he tried to smile. But he was too nervous. I sighed “Don't you dare touch my hand” I warned him. He bit down on his bottom lips. Yeah, I knew your tricks, Kim Hanbin.

 

Suddenly we began to move and I....kinda panicked. Damn it. I was so not ready for this! Damn it!

 

Seriously I was screaming like a little girl. I admit it okay! I couldn't hear Hanbin, not only because of my voice but also my anxiety let me forget that Hanbin was actually right next to me. Basically I was too busy trying to keep myself alive.

 

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

 

Donghyuk and Chanwoo had so much fun which I really couldn't understand. The ride was hell. I felt like dying and Hanbin was so....quiet. It gave me the creeps. Right after the first ride they wanted to jump on another roller coaster but thank God it was closed because it had some technical issues. So we just continued our way again until we saw something interesting. Well Donghyuk and Chanwoo wanted to ride on everything while Hanbin and me didn't. At least someone was with me. Even though that someone is Hanbin.

 

Shit I was hungry...thirsty....no hungry. Hungry and weak. I bit down on my bottom lip. I tried my best to avoid Hanbin. I mean I needed to control myself. Just talk with Donghyuk and Chanwoo like I always did.

 

We had some Bangeoppang known as Goldfish Bread but it didn't make me feel full at all. Well it tasted good but I was not craving it. “Ah! Damn....” I heard Hanbin. When I looked at him I noticed that he dropped his Bangeoppang down. This idiot. I sighed when he was about to cry. Damn he was such a crybaby. I ripped a part of mine and gave it to him “Stop crying, idiot”

 

He smiled brightly “Thanks, June!”

 

Shut up.

 

“Tck” I just looked away annoyed.

 

“Ya! C'mon guys!” Donghyuk shouted. You shut up too. “I'm surprised that you can be this nice” Hanbin said while eating his bread. “Die” I hissed. He just chuckled. Ugh, that noise. It was so awkward to be with Hanbin, Donghyuk and Chanwoo at the same time. They didn't match together at all.

 

Anyway, we ate our goldfish bread and just walked further ahead. Donghyuk tried to small talk with Hanbin while Chanwoo and I were silent. Just now I realized how dark it got. What's the time anyway? However Chanwoo came up with a shitty idea “Let's get on the Ferris wheel!”

 

Go to hell Jung Chanwoo.

 

“Yeah why not? But we really should go home after that” Donghyuk said and looked at me “You okay with it?” he asked me. “No” I grumbled in response but he just nodded “Alright, let's get going!” Donghyuk chanted. Why you little- I sighed again. I hated them so much. I couldn't even explain how much I did.

 

Chanwoo and Donghyuk hurried to the first wagon “Ya! Come in before it goes up!” Donghyuk shouted but did I look like I enjoyed running? No. Why should I? “Oh no~ We missed you guys” I recalled as the wagon began to move up “Yah! Koo Junhoe!” Donghyuk shouted back before he was gone. Hehe. Finally. But suddenly I felt a pair of hands pressing against my back “C'mon June. You even had a flight with a helicopter.” I heard Hanbin's voice behind me. I rolled my eyes annoyed as always again “That's something totally different.”

 

“Ya, you're not the only one who is scared so c'mon!” Hanbin demanded and took my hand to drag me to the wagon. Actually right now, I would've flipped out and argue with him but I didn't say anything. Holy shit, why didn't I say anything?! Was I stupid? I just realized that I was sitting in the wagon with Hanbin next to me.

 

Relax.

 

Breathe in...and out...in...and I just choked on my own vomit. No wait it was just my saliva. That's less disgusting, thank God- and I just looked out of the window...with the view of the city and my heart dying. It felt like an anxiety attack was on its way. I shook my head. Calm down, Junhoe. You're a man. You almost even died so how could this little height scare you? Right. I'm a man- did this thing just shake a bit? Were we gonna fall?! I wasn't ready! I couldn't do this! I mean yeah, Hanbin couldn't die but I could! And I didn't want to die again!! Someone had to save me-

 

I jumped when I felt a hand holding mine. What... the hell? I gazed at Hanbin's direction. He was holding my hand, without even looking at me. He was looking at the opposite direction of where I was, out of the window. “Tsk!” I looked at the other window, which I immediately regretted looking at. That's why I was looking down. What is this idiot thinking? I slowly glanced at him, with my head still down. He was still looking out of the window holding my hand tight.

 

I pressed my teeth together and looked away from him without realizing that I squeezed his hand. I hated this guy so bad. What was he even thinking? He probably wasn't thinking. God, was it getting hotter in here? My cheeks were kinda burning. How could a person be just so annoying and- ugh. I don't know. There was always this tension between us. Maybe because I hated him so much and maybe he also did with me, right?

 

“So immature....” he sighed quietly.

 

Excuse me, what?

 

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

 

“Woah, the view was amazing!” Chanwoo exclaimed. Donghyuk nodded in agreement “Yeah, but now it's getting late. And I still have homework” Nerd. “So, let's go then?” Chanwoo looked at me and Hanbin. “You guys can go ahead. We're still not done. Need to go somewhere.” I said which surprised Hanbin. He gave me a confused look but I ignored him. “Ah, alright then. See ya then. It was fun with you too, Hanbin-ssi!” Donghyuk smiled. Hanbin nodded “Yeah, it was”

 

We said goodbye before the two of them were gone.

 

So it was only me and Hanbin again.

 

There was this awkward tension again between us for a moment before he looked at me, still with a confused expression. Oh my God, what now? I sighed “What?”

 

“You want to do what right now?” he asked me. What? “Ha? I thought you wanted to buy your sister a toy or something like that!” I snapped at him. He looked at me with big eyes “Oh...y-yeah right.”

 

What's wrong now? Ugh.

 

“So what? You don't want to anymore?” I snarled. “I do but I'm just surprised you remembered” he said without even looking at me and continued his way. “Tsk” Idiot.

 

And there we were. Trying to win a stupid stuffed toy. If you threw enough cans with a ball to the ground, you would win a toy. How hard could that be? Well, I thought it would be easy but when I started throwing the ball and literally missed all of the cans, I realized that I was an idiot. Surprisingly Hanbin did better than me and won a little stuffed toy and cotton candy. But in all seriousness, he was not that good.

 

“Here, June” Hanbin said. I sighed “Stop calling me Ju- what?” I looked at him. He was offering me his cotton candy. “I don't really like sweets. So let's share” he smiled. Stop smiling you idiot. I shrugged and ripped a little bit of the cotton candy off. This is still not a date. We didn't do anything that a couple would do, right? Right?! My face felt like burning again, ugh.

 

“It's gotten really late. We should go home” Hanbin said after a while. I nodded “Y-Yeah” Speak properly, Koo Junhoe! We finally made our way to the exit but then it happen again. This dizzy feeling mixed with hunger and emptiness drove me crazy! Hanbin walked a little bit faster than me, that's why he was walking in front of me and not next to me. Damn it. I had a perfect view of his smooth neck. I licked my lips. Damn it, Koo Junhoe. Calm down. Breathe in...and out...like always but don't over do it, damn! You breathe like a dying whale! Was I scolding myself right now? Great, I was going insane.

 

“Huh?” Suddenly Hanbin stopped walking and abruptly turned around to face me. He didn't notice it, right-? “June, are you sure you're okay?” Damn you, Kim Hanbin! You knew the answer already! I bit down on my lower lip and looked away from him “Nah, it's cool.” Idiot, since when did you talk like this? “I mean...yeah I'm fine....ugh it's none of your business!” I tried to snap at him. Well if this wasn't awkward right now.

 

“Fine...” he sounded sulky and just continued his way and so did I. Once we were out and in a more quiet and chill place I finally got some really fresh air. I thought, but it felt more like I could smell Hanbin's scent more and more. Like really. It was no joke. It was impossible that I could smell him from this distance but still I did. It got right into my nose and...ugh I could see his neck again.

 

He just kept walking, me behind him, without being scared. Like what the hell? I was pretty sure he noticed it too! Keep it cool, Junhoe. You're drooling, boy. You got this. But seriously though...I could just do it....and... I shook my head. Calm down. I took again a deep breath in and- my lungs were filled up with his honey scent.

 

Fuck it, again!

 

I took him by his wrist, dragged him to a corner and pressed his body against the cold wall. I didn't let him talk and dag my teeth right into his smooth flesh. He let a little yelp out of his mouth. His body didn't fight back. He just scratched his nail against the wall, trying not to scream. But of course, I didn't stop and he started to whimper “Junhoe! Fuck! Nghhhh....” I could feel everything. His panicked heavy breathing, his veins pulsing, just everything. He let out a little cry before I had enough. I let go of him and panted quietly against his neck before I licked my lips. His blood. So sweet.

 

“Sorry....uh I guess my mouth slipped” I panted. He leaned his head against the wall “You're such an idiot.” I smiled and watched his neck healing. It happened quite fast and I could see his smooth and sensitive skin again. But he had little bit of blood on his neck. I noticed that my body moved on its own and I licked the blood away, which made him jerk a little bit “Stop that, you asshole!” He retorted. I smiled a bit “Sorry”

 

But suddenly I had a strange feeling of being watched. I jerked a bit and looked to the side. It was only for a second but I could see a slim figure standing there before it was gone. Right? Maybe I was imagining things again. “Shit, Junhoe!” Hanbin hissed “Someone was there!” Okay, this time I wasn't insane. Thank God. “They saw us! Let's hurry, we need to go. Quickly” he barked at me. “Yeah, yeah~”

 

So we just continued our way like nothing happened. But Hanbin wouldn't stop complaining! He scolded me, that I should be more careful and that I should stop with that and so on. “How could you be so careless! You're not the only one who will get fucked up if someone sees us!”

 

“God, don't worry. I'm sure they thought we had sex or something like that after hearing your moans, whimper, whatsoever” I surmised. Suddenly he was quite. I looked at him and a little smile escaped my lips. He was blushing so hard, oh my God. Amusing as hell. “I-Idiot...you....shut up... D-Don't do that ever again!” he stammered but I just grinned “Yeah, yeah. Whatever~”

 

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

 

Finally I was home! Hanbin was right. It was quite late. It was almost 12 am when I got here. The good thing was my parents were already sleeping. That meant no scolding for me then. I was so tired anyways. Exhausted, because of Hanbin but not hungry anymore, because of Hanbin. That was kinda a fair trade I would say.

 

I licked my lips. It was the first time that I heard Hanbin moan and yelp like this. His little whimper and his body pressed against the hard and cold wall. Jesus. When we were in the elevator....me on top of him...was he like this then too? The taste didn't change at all. That sweet taste of his. Fuck. I jerked when a message popped out on my phone screen. And no. I didn't mean jerking off, you perverts.

 

I checked the message and moaned (because I was annoyed, you pervs). It was Kim Jinhwan, that little spy wine guy.

 

“Hey, it's Jinhwan here. We need to discuss something tomorrow.”

 

I sighed. Damn it. Give me a break already. Seriously though. I almost forgot about them... The black bulldogs. Heh, what a shitty name.

 

 

 

 


	9. Act 9. Frisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid innocent Teenagers and more.

 

 

 

 

Everyday it's the same freaking bullshit. Lately my days have been into a routine again.

 

Getting up.

 

Wash my face.

 

Brush my teeth.

 

Put some clothes on.

 

Take my bag.

 

Go to school.

 

Avoid Hanbin.

 

Well the last part might be not seem really true. Lately I have been not seen him at all so I didn't needed to try to avoid him. Was he even in school? Who knows and who cares. I kinda had enough from his presence. I need a break from him before he drives me crazy, seriously.

 

As always my body does not want to enter this school at all. I sighed. God please, just set this school on fire so I can go home and sleep. When I was ready to enter the hell of school someone just bumped lightly into me. It was just lightly but it was also morning and I was ready to cut a bitch. So try me now. When I looked at the someones face to cut his ugly ass bitch I never thought it would be that ugly. It was a guy with some bunny teeth and ugly grin. Well his clothes ain't that bad...

 

But he can't be an high schooler. This ugly guy must be in the same age as Jinhwan or something like that. Plus he didn't even got a uniform on. So basically this guy kept smiling at me with his weird face and let out an “Sorreey” before he just disappeared. Sorreeey my ass. I could sense a fight but I was too tired now. Good for him then. I just continued my way until I reached my class.

 

The good thing was that Donghyuk and Chanwoo didn't ask anything about Hanbin and me. I mean, of course there was no Hanbin and me. Like we are not together or either are we dating but...in hetero aspects they could may think that I'm friends with him. And that's not what I want to be...with him. Well of course we are not friends but they may think it. Am I a complicated person being? Probably.

 

I just hope no one saw us-... well me just eating him. I know I told him, that he should chill out and that they might just think that we made out... but what if this person was someone who I knew? I don't want to people let think that I made out with Kim Hanbin. Ugh, gross.

 

Or maybe I'm just thinking about it too much.

 

English, Korean, Math and Biology. Make it fast. Like everyday most of the time in class I just slept, but when the Teacher asked me something I got Donghyuk for saving my tired ass. This is what you call true friendship. Gladly school ended really fast because most of the time I was just sleeping. But when my classes were over I noticed something in front of the school gate. Some girls were looking at the little figure, standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking at me like a god damn midget.

 

Kim Jinhwan.

 

What the hell is he doing here? He was looking at me, just standing there. So I moved straight forward to him “What are you doing here?”

He smiled at me “Forgot? I wanted to talk to you.”

Ah...yeah, right. I forgot. I never really spoke with him much. Either was I alone with him. I sighed “Well sure, go ahead then.” I said but he shook his head “Not here. Come with me.” he said and without looking at me he turned around and moved forward. Alright, well then let's take a stroll with this midget.

 

Because of the apartments in front of us I was assuming that he bought me to his home. “Come in” he said and unlocked the door. Quietly I followed him, to the elevator until we reached his door. He unlocked that again and so he we were. In his apartment. It was clean and tidy, not really big.

 

We were in his kitchen, me sitting at the dining table. He took a bottle of whine and filled it in a glass “Want some?” he asked me but I just shook my head. He also sat at the table and took a sip of his red liquid. Like c'mon it's 4pm and you start drinking now? Oh boy...

 

“I know about Jisoo too” he started.

 

Jisoo...

 

“H....How?” I asked curiously but also confused. Seungyoun's girlfriend.

 

Jinhwan smiled “I'm the spy after all. She was in Australia but now she is back.” I don't know why but that gave me a little shock. If he knows about it, does that means the others do the same? “And I also noticed that someone is following you lately. Like when you were out with Hanbin...someone was following you.” he continued. So he was there too, in the amusement park. W-Wait that means...

 

“So...you uhm....saw me with Hanbin...like when we were alone there....-” Holy shit I was awkward. But Jinhwan just smiled “Don't worry if you keep it as a secret, I do the same. There are so much more things that I'm unsure about but I won't tell them now, because I need more information and research. I didn't even told Kangnam about this. So you need to do the same, right? Do not even tell Hanbin about this.”

 

I couldn't do anything but nod. It's not like we were friends, so why should I tell Hanbin about this anyway? But I hope that Jinhwan could something find out. I mean I'm aware that someone is definitely following me. I just feel it.

 

There was nothing more to discuss which why I just left Jinhwan's apartment after saying goodbye to him. But also this feeling before I was home....this feeling of being watched was there again.

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

The next day was Saturday. Saturday means no school. Saturday means that I watched Korean dramas until 5 am. Saturday means also that I wanted to sleep until 4pm and that's what I did.

But someone was ringing on my door. And not just once. Ugh, are my parent's not home? I just woke up, I don't want to get up. But here am I anyway, angrily going to the door and what the fuck is this bullshit?

 

“Happy birthday, June~!” Hanbin chanted. What. The. Fuck. Hanbin was just standing in front of my door with a gift in his hands. “My birthday was like 3 months ago, fucker” I hissed and gave him a death glare. “...oh...well but you like gifts?” he was awkwardly cute. “What the hell do you want?” I sighed and rubbed temple. Why is he doing this to me? Just leave me alone, please.

 

“Anyway let's not waste this” he said, pointing at the gift and just passed me by. What the hell? “God have mercy” I mumbled and closed the door, following him to my own living room. He was sitting there on my freaking couch and put the gift on the table. “So what do you want?” I asked him again. “Well....I want to know what you talked with Jinhwan yesterday” he said. Oh, you little shit. “None of your business” I just responded. “C'mon Junhoe, why can't you just tell me?” He asked. “I don't even know how the heck you found out that I was talking with Jinhwan. But anyway, I'm hungry” I changed the subject.

 

But suddenly he sighed and started to strip his clothes off “Alright but do it fast”

“Holy shit Hanbin, put your clothes on! I don't mean that way!”

Seriously this boy... I can't handle with him. I just can't.

 

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the Bathroom, I went to to the living room again to sit next to Hanbin who unwrapped my 'gift' which was a bottle of alcohol. Hallelujah, how the fuck? “I'm a year older than you, so I could buy this” he said proudly. “Five months” I remembered him. “Shut up.”

 

I bring us two glasses so we could drink the alcohol that he proudly bought. “Anyway so” he started and took a sip before he continued “The next mission is gonna be a mission for you.”

“Holy shit, I can't wait” I said acerbic. He sighed “Yeah yeah. The Location is a party. There we will find a Ghoul. He is a part of the RC.”

 

I took a sip. Holy shit that's disgusting but whatever. “Oh nice, so we party hard, before we kill him?” I asked but Hanbin shook his head “No we just should find him and take him. We need information and of course he got that”

“What a bullshit” I said and drank the whole glass empty to fill the glass with more alcohol. “A job is a job” Hanbin said and drank also more. I smiled at him but I don't know why. “You look like you can't drink much” Hanbin said. “I can drink more than you because I'm a tall man” I said. “Deal” he said and drank the next glass empty. So did I. I ain't losing to this stupid guy...

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

My face is burning like hell and everything is fucking hot.

“Sss...holy shit. That was a baaaad decisiooooon” Hanbin chanted and stood up. I lay myself down to the couch “Nahhhh...but...” I looked at him and he looked at me. “What?” he asked. “I won!” I grinned. “Nu...nu way. I won!” he pouted. “You're more drunk then meeee” I chanted as well. “Waaahh, look at you, you can't even sit straight!” he said and took wiggle steps to me. Hee wiggle. “And you can't even walk straight!” I said and kicked his leg when he was near enough, so he lose his balance. But before he could fall on me he pressed his hands next to my head left and right. I looked up to him “Seee?”

 

He gazed at me and didn't said anything. Don't know why, maybe because I was drunk, but it felt so intense. So intense. So intense that I couldn't talk and that I also gazed at him. Holy shit, it was so weird. It's like I could only see him and nothing else. The background was so blur but he was so clear. Is this normal? None of us said a word, but soon he came closer with his face. Slowly and gentle he rested his forehead against mine. It was burning. So hot but also so soft. He was so close that our noses even touched. I could feel his breath. So hot. It smelled like alcohol. Maybe mine too? But even trough he was so close he didn't look away once. He still looked into my eyes and so did I the whole time.

 

It's still so hot.

 

But even trough it was so hot and Hanbin was so close, I was so relaxed. My body didn't felt like moving. How much time just passed? We were still in the same position and neither one of us said anything yet. It made me feel heavy. His face came closer, no that was not possible. But his lips could. I closed my eyes not sure because of his lips or because I was so tired and felt heavy.

 

But in the next second I felt something hot on my lips. Hot and smooth lips. It was burning but it felt so nice. A nice smooth heat with the taste of alcohol and chocolate. What a disgusting combination but it didn't bother me at all....

 

Mhmm.

 

How weird...

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

 

What the hell....?

 

Slowly I open my eyes. Fuck.....was this all a dream? Oh God. I can't believe that I dreamed about kissing Hanbin. Or more like Hanbin kissing me. I must fell asleep on the couch then? I looked around. Were my parents there? Probably there was a light in the kitchen. When I looked around my eyes caught immediately the two glasses which were empty. No way. Fuck. I jumped up. It wasn't a fucking dream?! Ugh, fuck! Fuck no! “Oh fuck me” I hissed and run my fingers trough my messy hair. What did that bastard do to me? Ugh....

But it felt still like a dream. Maybe I was hallucinating and we didn't really kissed? Yeah, I'm fine with that as long it was a dream.

 

“God, just why me?” I mumbled and went to my room. I took my phone to check my messages. What the hell? Jung Chanwoo. He sent me hella ton of messages a hour ago. They were at Donghyuk's house? Ugh, shall I go? It was 8pm so actually I could....yeah I should. I dressed myself and just leaved the house without saying a word. Donghyuk's house wasn't that far, so it didn't took me that long. But when I arrived there was a another guy who was about to leave. “Alright then Dong Dong. I need to go. See ya Chanwoo!”

 

Who was that? Wait. The ugly bunny guy?!

 

“Oh Junhoe you here? Ahhh but Bobby Hyung need to go.” Donghyuk said. I was confused. What the hell was this guy doing here? “Oh...so you Junhoe? Hey. I'm Bobby.” that bunny guy said. “What the hell....” I just mumbled. This day was such a pain in the ass. “See ya someday, maybe” He said and said goodbye.

 

I looked to Chanwoo and Donghyuk. “What the fuck was that?”

“He is quite cool I guess” Chanwoo said. If you say so bitch, but that doesn't answer my question! “I had piano class. Bobby is my tutor but he stayed longer to chill with us” Donghyuk explained. Well thank you. But no thank you. What kind of relationship is this? “How and why?” I just asked.

 

Donghyuk smiled “We met in a café, I bumped into him and did a little chit chat with him until I found out that Bobby could play the Piano so yeah.”

“Still a better love story than twilight” Chanwoo commentated. Hehe, you got me there boy, that was good. “Shut up, Jung Chanwoo!” Donghyuk whined.

 

Well.... Love Story....

 

Slowly my index fingertip were touching my lip. I shook my head. Not him. Holy shit no! He kissed me! He wanted to use me for what ever!

 

“Junhoe, you fine?” Chanwoo asked. I sighed “Yeah yeah.” Idiot Chanwoo, of course I was not fine! Hanbin just abused my lips hours ago! Anyway we ordered some food, played video games and gossip about people at our school. Yeah just the usual shit we do.

 

Suddenly I had a message. It was....oh god. It was Hanbin! It was Hanbin!!! Nervously I open the message: _Tomorrow is the mission! Get ready!_

Ah right....Bitch, that's it?! You only wrote this?! I sighed. I can't....how am I suppose to look at him tomorrow?! Damn you Hanbin, why did you just kiss me?!

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

Okay, Koo Junhoe.

 

You can do it.

 

Except for you can't.

 

I sighed and looked in front on myself at the mirror. My hair was styled up and I was all in black Fashion. I'm not gonna survive this night. When I was done with myself – and I'm not talking about Jackson- I head down the stairs. When I was at the door I was shouting at my mom “I'm going now!”

 

I waited until I heard a response “Alright, greet Hanbin from me!”

 

I never lied so much in my life before I met the Black Bulldogs. Or whatever they call themselves. Vigorous I swung the door open and left the house. When I was at the Café I noticed that not everyone was there. Some were missing and thank god Hanbin was one of them. “They just need to prepare something” Sojin said and drank a glass of wine with Jinhwan. I nodded only.

 

Freaking hoes, we going to a party soon and they start to drink here? Ugh...

 

When I was going to the toilette just to check myself I looked at the mirror. Sighing I hoped that I wouldn't get a boner when I would see Hanbin. But why should I anyway? In case, I should be careful that I don't give myself one. Because hell I looked so fine right now.

 

I guess I lost weight because of the training so? Damn those Jawlines don't lie. “Junhoe, c'mon!!” Seunghoon shouted. Annoyed I rolled with my eyes. Don't interrupt me while I'm with myself. When everyone was there I immediately noticed Hanbin, because fuck he looked so damn fine. Who styled his hair? It wasn't him right? He is not that type of a guy. He couldn't do such things anyway. It must be Jinhwan or Sojin who did that.

 

But as soon as he noticed me he kinda blushed and looked away. Did he really blushed? Why do I want to know that anyway? But I couldn't stare at him all too long because Jinhwan that idiot was grinning at me, then he looked at Hanbin still with his grinning face. What's so funny, midget?!

 

“Alright, you know what to do, right?” Kangnam said “To look unobtrusive we should come one by one in the club and not all together. Junhoe will be with Hanbin. You guys are the charge of attention, but still keep a eye on the target. Jinhwan and Sojin are all about to look after the target and Mino and Youngbae... you guys need to cover us. Like always, keep an eye if someone notice us and so on. Jiyong and I will watch you guys from afar.” he explained.

 

I sighed. Fuck, I need to be with Hanbin.... This won't be easy.

 

Because yet Hanbin still won't look at me for once. “Let's go June” he said without even looking at me. Immediately I responded “Don't call me June”~

 

We took the bus to get there, it was a quite popular Club so it was full house. But the drive with the Bus was just more than awkward. Because we didn't just talk but also we didn't looked at each other and there was just this awkward Aura that surrounded us. Like, what the hell? You kissed me, Kim Hanbin. So take the responsibilities for it.

 

Anyway, like I said. When we got there it was Full house. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. Well not in my head but we all had a little chip so we could stay connected. “Everyone is in. The Mission starts now.” Ugh, it was Kangnam's Voice. How disgusting. “Find Kim Jiwon aka. Bobby the RC Ghoul”

 

I sighed “Alright let's get this- ….wait. What?!”

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Act 10. Quatervois

 

 

 

The loud Music was pumping into my ear but still I could hear obviously my own thoughts.

 

B-Bobby?

 

It's better be not that Bobby. Please not that bunny Bobby Guy. I mean this world is huge and Bobby is a quite popular name. But we live in Korea... how many Bobby's do we have? Bitch please.

 

Suddenly I felt a grip on my Arm and Hanbin coming closer to me. With his face to my ear he said loud

“Junhoe? Are you alright?”

Of course not you, Idiot but I couldn't tell you that so. I looked at him and shook my head “Nothing!”

With you, Kim Hanbin, I'm not done either. You are my constant problem but now I have other problems.

 

If he is the Bobby I know, I'm so fucked. Would he hurt Donghyuk? Our gangs are enemies but would he really drag Donghyuk into this? Ugh, I don't think they are that close, aren't they?! God, I don't know!! Okay, Junhoe. Calm down. Look around. It was quite full and dark. Everyone was dancing, standing and drinking in colorful light and loud music. Only unknown faces were to found. Thank God.

 

“C'mon dance a little” Hanbin said and dragged me into the crowd. Do I really look like I want to dance right now? You ruined my lips with your filthy ones, I don't need to dance with you right now. With lose and relaxing moves he danced chill around while he was looking around. So we really looking for Bobby. Slowly and relaxing I moved my body too, just looking around too. Of course, before a while he was drunk kissing me and now here we are just dancing without even looking at each other but for a Bobby who I prayed don't know.

 

So much to worry about, jeez.

 

Why do I need to look around actually? I don't even know who that Bobby guy is. Well I shouldn't know. Suddenly I felt a hand around my neck and I flinched a little “You being too obvious” I felt Hanbin's warm breath against my ear. W-What the hell?! It was kinda too hard to understand because of the music but what does that mean!? O-obvious with what?! He didn't stop dancing. Slowly and softly he was dancing with his body against mine. Every touch his body made with mine was just too hot and I just flinched a little every time. But every flinched that I made was just weaker and weaker. After a short while I didn't flinched at all.

 

“Don't stop, Idiot. Continue dancing” he hissed. Ah fuck, I forgot. It's because all of you, Kim Hanbin!!I tried to move my body with the rhythm of his. My hands just wandered down on his hips and our moves became one. They felt so thin but muscular. Damn. I swear, I didn't do this on purpose! My boy is moving on it's own!! I swear! “You being just too obvious while you look around. Let me handle this” He said. Finally he rested one arm on my shoulder and just distance a little bit from me so I could see his face “You tall, June!” he said grinning.

 

Jesus Lord, have mercy on my soul! Don't grin at me like that you Idiot!! Or bodies were still moving.

 

Is it okay to be like this in public? Of course we are in a club but we are both male after all. Nevertheless this pose didn't held for too long until I saw a familiar figure. That mystical girl from the school library!! Out of nowhere she was standing in the crowd and at the right moment our eyes met.

 

She literally stared at me. However after a few seconds she just looked away and walked away into the crowd. What is wrong with this girl? I don't know but I have a strange feeling about her. That's why I distanced myself from Hanbin and tried to chase after her into the crowd. But of course she was gone.

 

Again a hand around my neck “Ya where do you think you going?!” Hanbin snapped at me. A moment I was still chasing her with my gazes but she was really gone. How is that even possible? Ugh, she was fast. Damn it.

 

“Hey! You are Donghyuk's friend!” I heard a familiar voice. Today we see and hear lots of familiar people, right? Yes, how funny. I looked at the person who was grinning like an ugly bunny. Of course, you are. Bobby. Or Kim Jiwon. Or whatever.

 

I gulped. “What are you doing here, man? Aren't you too young to be here?” he said still with his grinning bunny face. “You guys are friends?” Hanbin asked and tried not to sound too surprised. Now you don't know how to held back, right Bitch? Ha. Bobby shook Hanbin's hand “I'm his friend piano teacher. Just call me Bobby”

 

Hanbin smiled “And you can call me Hanbin. I'm Junhoe's friend here”

 

No you are not.

 

You are a weirdo who kissed me.

 

Maybe he just kissed me because I eat him everytime out of the nowhere? Why do I still think about that.... Just stop it, Koo Junhoe.

 

“Let me give you some drinks, man!” Bobby said and handed us each a drink from a random guy with a plate full of drinks. He winked and me “And don't worry. I won't tell Dong Dong about this”

Dong Dong? Are you fucking him or what? Wait no. Most of the people in Korea are hetero. Well I'm not saying that I'm not! Of course I'm hetero too! I mean didn't you saw me how I chased that girl? Hanbin grinding on me and I just shoved him away to follow that girl yes! I mean I could shove him away a little earlier but- Why do I argue with myself anyway?

 

This ain't worth it

 

“Damn so you doing high school too? Damn” Bobby said to Hanbin. What? What did I miss? “Yeah, it's my last year now” he said. What? Last? Oh god! No! They talking about school! In...a club? “Damn this will be hard, man! Good Luck!”

Hanbin smiled “Thanks”

 

Why do you smile at him so often? You want to get slapped, huh?!

 

We had a few drinks with Bobby and talked with Bobby and just chilled with Bobby and I wonder if Bobby knew that...what we are. Or maybe Bobby just chilled with us because I was a friend of Donghyuk and Bobby is maybe close with Donghyuk. I mean he calls him Dong Dong.

 

Freaking Bobby, I hate you.

 

And I don't even know why.

 

However me and Hanbin don't really drink so of course we would get tipsy easily. “Alright man! I gotta go but you guys are cool! See ya, Junhoe!” he gave us a high five before he was gone.

 

And there it was.

 

Hanbin grabbed my cheeks with one hand and dragged me a little down on his level “That was the target~” he sang. Oh no. “Our work is done. The others take here from now”

Did he drank more than me? Probably. My alcohol tolerance is like zero. Ha! I'm the smarter and more responsible one!

 

Or not...

 

“Junhoe” Hanbin hissed and wrapped his arms tightly around my wait, pressing his body against mine. I gulped again. “You fucking drunk mess” I hissed back against his lips. Since when he came so close? He smiled “The effect came a little later...I thought I could drink more...why...”

 

“Idiot. I'm bringing you back to- h-hey! Hanbin, are you okay?”

He rested his head on my shoulder, with his weight all against me. “Too many people here.” he said. Ugh, the music was so loud and he was so slight. “You want to be somewhere else? Alone?” I asked him. I could feel him nod. For sake, if he's going to throw up, I will beat the shit out of him.

 

I moved him to the toilets. Okay surprisingly no people and it was quiet clean. Maybe after some time everything will get dirty here. I was not sure If he wanted to throw up or not but still I moved him to the cabinets. “No come with me” he pouted. I sighed. Don't do that you ugly.

 

Both of us where in a cabinet. At least he could close the door of the cabinet. “Are you fine?” I asked him again. The cabinet was really not that huge, so it was kinda cramped with us two in it. He pressed his body against mine again. How many times do you want to do that, Kim Hanbin? Nevertheless he was drunk so he need to add a little extra on it.

 

“June” he whispers with his hot breath against my lips. I was a little bit taller than him, that's why his head was looking up. I don't know what he wanted to reach when he was pointing with his toes which made me confuse. Maybe... “I won't let you kiss me this time” I whispered.

 

He smiled “I don't want a kiss”

I gave him a curious look “Then what do you want?”

“I lied. I want a kiss” he giggled.

Oh Lord, he is wasted. “If you don't feel like throwing up then let's leave”

“I lied again” Hanbin giggled.

 

Bitch, what is your drunk ass even talking about!? I sighed annoyed “God, Hanbin! What do you want?”

 

“More” he said.

 

More?

 

He gripped my shirt and smashed his lips against mine. Again those full lips that felt like a bunch of hot cotton candy pressing against mine lips with the taste of alcohol. This time I could even taste more alcohol. I tried to push him away. Well actually I didn't. Just a little push was enough to give me a little break to speak, but still his body was like glued on my. “Don't. I told you not to- ah! H-Hanbin!” I stuttered.

 

´More'

 

Fuck that's what he meant with more.

 

“You're such a bitch, Junhoe” Hanbin said while unzipping my pants. I should stop him. But he barely touched me and I could feel my pants tighten. So he was basically just helping me? I mean those jeans were not comfortable anymore. “And you get horny so easily when you're drunk” I hissed when he touched briefly my Underwear to expose my member.

 

Oh fuck me please.

 

“Wah, you're hard already. Look how he's up” Hanbin giggled. “You fucker that's embarrassing stop!” I hissed again. What the fuck am I doing here? “But June, I just wanted to help... why are you so mean?” Hanbin pouted and stroked slowly my member to make me flinch “You fucker do something! Do I look like teasing?!” I almost yelled at him and gripping his hair to tug him down on his knees. “June! Stop hurting me!” Hanbin whined.

 

Suddenly his slim fingers were around my member to make me flinch again. “Be gentle to me or I won't make you happy!” He pouted. “Ah, god damn! Fine! I will be! I won't hurt you! Do it now!” my grip were losing a little but I still had a handful of his hair between my slender fingers.

 

Nothing happen.

 

For a while he didn't move at all. I was about to press him down and yell at him again but suddenly he brushed with his lips against my member, making me moan. Stop teasing already! Slowly and gentle the tip of my member entered his warm and wet mouth. But he didn't go deeper. He just let it by and sucked the tip to make me uncontrollably moan again. I pressed my hand on my lips to; first hide my moans and second; to hide my face. I looked at him. Kneeling down in front of me. This position was just so satisfying, I couldn't believe it. Is this what a blow job really feels like? The feeling was not from this world. I never felt so before. It's like my mind went dizzy. But it wasn't enough.

 

I moved my hips a little and pressed him just more against my body. “Fuck just don't suck it! Move! Ah, please!”

 

Please.

 

That was the magical word.

 

As soon as I said that he made some gag sound but he began to finally bounce his head up and down, rubbing his hot hole against my wet flesh. “Hanbin! Ngh, please...faster!” I was a moaning mess, gripping his hair tighter again. But he didn't mind. Please again.

 

It was really a magical word because Hanbin's moves became faster and faster and it didn't took so long until I spilled myself into his mouth.

 

Holy shit.

 

What was that?

 

My legs were trembling and I was breathing heavily. My mind became clearer after I came. I looked down at Hanbin again. He smiled at me “My mouth his clean again! I swallowed!” he said proudly. I sighed. Congrats.

 

I zipped my pants but I heard him whimper. He was still on his knees looking down. “W-What's wrong?” I asked him quietly. Where the heck did my voice go? “I-It's still there” he whimpered. What? Shocked I looked at his bulge. Oh fuck. I grabbed a handful of his hair again to drag him up this time to press him against the cabinet wall.

 

Without further thinking I pressed my lips against his briefly only because afterwards I moved down to kiss his neck “Sorry, I was harsh.”

My fingers wandered down under his pants, massaging his huge bulge. Poor Hanbin. I felt sorry. While my fingers were busy with his member I didn't stop kissing and sucking his neck. I never did something like this before but my body knew what to do on it's own. Enough with his neck I kissed him again. But this time it was much more deeper. He tucked his fingers on my shoulders and gave me a muffled moan.

 

My tongue explored the surface of his lips until Hanbin finally let me in to explore his warm hole again. He gave me a little time before he began to suck my tongue this time. Fuck.

“Mhmm! No!” he pushed me away “I want your mouth there...I want to feel...”

At first I was confused but then I did understand and just smiled “It's fine”

 

This time I get down on my knees, giving him the same pleasure he made for me. His sweet little moans were just softly drilling into my ears “J-Junhoe! Ngh!”

More. Say it louder, please.

 

When he filled my mouth with his I tried to swallow it. I really did but then I began to cough and just spit the rest out. What the fuck? Disgusted I cleaned my lips with my shirt. Fuck how did Hanbin swallowed? It's just freaking bitter and salty. Ugh.

 

I looked at Hanbin, who couldn't stand anymore. He just let himself down on the ground, sitting on the cold and dirty floor while heavily breathing and giving me a tired look. He didn't said anything and just closed his eyes. I zipped his pants and pulled him to me. Don't sleep right now.

 

My legs found their strength again so we could stand up and just leave the bathroom finally. Hanbin seem to be on his limit so I decided to carry him on my back. He was not heavy but hell either was he light. When we leaved the club, the cold air just hit my face but it really felt good. It made me realize how bad the air in the club was. I heard Hanbin deeply breathing against my neck. I guess he was asleep now.

 

From afar I could see a familiar figure. He came closer and when he was close enough I could tell who it was. Song Mino. “What are you doing? I've searched you guys everywhere.” Mino said. “Sorry...Hanbin was...well...” What should I say? I have no excuses. “He is a drunk mess. Let's go” Mino just said.

 

That means no excuse need then?

 

 

 

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

 

 

 

“Hanbin is sleeping on the couch. Kangnam was kinda proud at you guys, even trough you end up being drunk” Jinhwan said while he took a sip of his glass of wine. “It was Hanbin who got drunk. Not me. I have responsibility” I said. “Of course”

 

Shut up, you just drink wine right now and bitch around because of alcohol.

 

“What exactly did happen now?” I asked him. I mean I just talked with Bobby, I didn't do more. “Bobby had a disc with a few information's about his Gang the RC. Jiyoung is about to hack the disc to get the information” Jinhwan explained. Bitch that's it? Ugh. “Okay then. I guess, I can go home?”

 

Jinhwan nodded but he had a weird grin on his face “Why are you so calm? Are you really that tired?”

Of course, I'm! What kind of question....

I looked at the clock which was hanging at the cafés wall. “It's almost 5 am. Of course I'm hella tired. I should go home.”

 

“Shall I bring you home?” Jinhwan asked but I knew that he wouldn't want to do that. He might just ask because I'm still under aged. I shook my head “Just drink your wine, midget”

 

So without even looking after Hanbin I just left the café finally to go home.

 

Oh god, my bed. I missed my bed so much.

 

Don't let me think about this day right now. Let me just sleep and let the consequences come after that but not now! Please.

 

Please...

 

This word, tho. Made me either a lot of trouble or just gave me the best blow job ever.

 

And my first blow job but let's put this aside.

 

Don't think right now, Junhoe.

 

After I was done with arguing with myself I noticed someone follow me again.

 

I could sense a presence behind me. It came closer.... to close.

 

Immediately I turn around to grab the someone's hand which came closer. Why do you want to touch me-?! Woman? A woman? No she was young. Do I know her? She was starring at me. The street light gave me a full view of her face which seem so familiar to me. Not the library girl but someone else...

 

Fuck.

 

It's Seungyoun's.....

 

“You are.... Jisoo, right?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
